


Kinky Little Clary

by MTL17



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Izzy is delighted to find that her girlfriend is more kinky than she thought.There are no real spoilers here, just smutty fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Hey babe." Izzy beamed as she slipped into Clary's room and closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Clary murmured softly, still deep in thought and nervous, and also just blinded by the other girl's beauty.

With another beaming smile on her face Izzy closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Clary's for a brief yet passionate kiss before she pulled away. She then frowned at the expression on her girlfriend's face, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Clary said quickly and unconvincingly, Izzy barely needing to give her a look before she caved, "Okay it's just...you know I love you and everything we do together. It's just that... lately, I've been wondering if we could try... you know, some toys? If that's cool. If not I totally get it. I would never-"

Izzy cut off Clary with a kiss. She loved it when her girlfriend rambled, so much so she just couldn't resist just watching her go, but usually she bailed her out eventually with a soft, sweet kiss, and this time was no exception. Normally a soft, sweet kiss led to them making out, and the fact that this wasn't the case was really telling. Hell, Clary didn't even properly kiss her back, her lips just staying still, showing how nervous she really was. Which was of course ridiculous, because Clary should know by now that Izzy would do anything for her, but as she somehow hadn't quite got the message yet Izzy pulled back, smiled sweetly, and made herself perfectly clear.

"Sounds like fun." Izzy beamed.

"Yeah?" Clary grinned.

"Yeah." Izzy confirmed, "Besides, I would do anything for you. You know that right?"

"I..." Clary blushed, "Yes, but... I don't know what you're into."

"So ask. Or better yet, I will." Izzy grinned, before pushing, "So, what kind of kinks is little Clary Fray into?"

"I don't know." Clary blushed again, "I've never had a girlfriend before, so I thought we could maybe find out together."

"Oooooh, sounds like someone has a plan." Izzy beamed.

With a little smile Clary told her, "Look under the bed."

Quickly doing as she was told Izzy smiled widely and grabbed the parcel beneath Clary's bed, "Is this a present? Because you know I love presents."

"Open it and find out." Clary encouraged, before chuckling at how quickly her girlfriend tore off the wrapping paper.

"Ohhhhh, a strap-on!" Izzy exclaimed excitedly, before chuckling, "You're kinkier than I thought Fray."

"I, I thought that would be a good starting point." Clary blushed.

"Starting point?" Izzy raised an eyebrow, before leaning in with a chuckle, "Exactly what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Huh? What's kinky little Clary Frey want to do to me?"

There was a long pause, then Clary slowly leaned in so their lips were almost touching, then she pulled out a pair of handcuffs from her pocket, making Izzy's eyes light up. Then before Izzy could ask any further questions Clary closed the distance between their lips, the two girls finally exchanging a kind of passionate kiss which was the norm for them. Another norm for them was Clary pushing Izzy down and getting on top of her, half because the tiny redhead was extremely good at taking her off-guard, and partly because the brunette allowed her too. Which was the same reason Clary was able to push Izzy's arms upwards and handcuff her to the bed post. That, and the kiss was really, really distracting.

For the next few minutes Clary either kissed her lips or her neck while sliding her hands all over her, quickly making Izzy regret allowing herself to be handcuffed. Fortunately she had worn the right attire for it, namely a extremely low-cut black dress which made it easy for Clary to pull out her full breasts so she could start massaging the bare flesh with those wicked little hands of hers. Then things got even better as Clary kissed her way down her body, wrapped her lips around a nipple and swirled her tongue around it before gently sucking on it. Clary then did the same to the other nipple, kissing her way up and down each boob as she did so to make sure the surrounding flesh got some attention.

Having matured early Izzy was very used to having boys going crazy for her big tits, but even the most boob obsessed guys paled in comparison to Clary Fray. Izzy remembered their very first time together being afraid that Clary was stalling because she had been unsure about going further, when Izzy's pussy had never been more desperate for attention. Partly because she had just gone down on Clary, but mostly because she had wanted this girl ever since she first saw her, and to have her but not receive a release would have been torturous. Luckily Clary had delivered, although it felt like there was an hour of foreplay first, which again made Izzy second-guess her decision to allow her girlfriend to restrain her, as this time might be literally an hour or more before Clary finally moved on.

Clary loved big boobs. It wasn't something she had been ready to admit about herself until she met Izzy, but the curvaceous bombshell had been just too much for her to resist, and now they were together it was hard for Clary to control herself at the best of times. But right now? Right now she had Isabel Lightwood handcuffed beneath her and helpless to stop Clary from spending all night on her big tits. Well, that wasn't true, as Izzy was never truly helpless, and could have probably got out of this if she really wanted too, especially with her legs free. Which just made Clary want to secure Izzy's legs and literally spend hours worshipping her girlfriend's amazing chest.

As incredibly tempting as that was deep down Clary knew she could never be that cruel to anybody she liked, let alone adored. But she couldn't resist entirely, which was why she tried to strike the right balance between indulging in her lust for Izzy's huge boobs and moving on before her girlfriend started whining. That included gradually increasing the force of the suction, digging her teeth gently into the nipples before soothing them with more licking and sucking, and even slide a hand down to gently caress Izzy's pussy through her predictably soaking panties. Which admittedly just made Clary want to move on almost as badly, but it got her what she wanted, namely more time with Izzy's big tits, even if she could never have long enough with them.

Then perhaps inevitably Izzy whimpered, "Clary!"

"Shhhhh, it's okay, I got you." Clary promised as she kissed her way down Izzy's stomach, pulling her girlfriend's pants off as she went. Then when they were all the way off she had an extra wicked idea, then with a wicked grin she pushed those panties gently against Izzy's mouth and ordered, "Open up."

"Mmmmm, you really are kinky Clary." Izzy chuckled, before opening her mouth wide and allowing Clary to push her panties into her mouth, careful to make sure that they were turned inside out with the part that had been covering her pussy being the first thing to touch her tongue.

"Oh God." Clary gasped as Izzy first moaned, and then shut her mouth, before correcting herself, "I mean, by the Angel. That's what we say, right? When we can't believe something? Because I can't believe this Izzy. I can't believe how sexy you are right now, mmmmm, tasting yourself on your own panties. Letting me tie you up and gag you during sex. But then, I guess this is the only way to get you to shut up while I'm eating your pussy, huh? Mmmmm, yeah it is, because you're a talker. But not right now. No, mmmmm, right now you need to slowly clean those panties of yours, while I lick your pretty little pussy, until your panties are clean and you spit them out to beg me to make you cum. But if they aren't properly cleaned, I just may leave you tied up here."

She was tempted to add 'and you'd probably like that, wouldn't you', but they both knew that wasn't true. Sure Izzy would act like she did, but she quickly get impatient and find a way out of the cuffs, or worse be really pouty and upset that Clary had left in such a state. So Clary couldn't do that, no matter how hot imagining her girlfriend all wet and ready for her when she got back to her room would be. Besides, this was no time to think about that. No, Izzy had been so good, and it was time to give her the reward she so richly deserved. Well, maybe a little bit of teasing first, but just a little, Clary promised herself. After all, she'd had to move back up to push the panties into Izzy's mouth, and it would be a shame not to kiss her way down her body again.

To Clary's credit she didn't spend nearly as long on Izzy's boobs the second time around, but she didn't exactly skip past them either. She tried to settle on a happy middle by only spending a few minutes on them, and going right for the rough groping and practically frantic sucking, but that was more than enough to have Izzy writhing beneath her and whimpering her name through the makeshift gag. So soon she was kissing her way down Izzy's stomach until her head was in between her legs, at which point Izzy closed her legs tightly around her head, trapping her there. Not that Clary could really blame her, and she kind of liked being pressed close to Izzy's pussy, which she eagerly began licking.

Izzy was still annoyed that Clary seem to spend a few long seconds just savouring the moment or whatever, but it was all worth it when she could feel that wonderfully soft little tongue press against the bottom of her pussy and slowly make it's way up to the top. Clary even lingered on her clit, just like Izzy taught her. Of course Izzy taught her to linger for longer, and then linger on the clit, but Clary had a nasty habit of spending on time after that completely ignoring her clit in favour of long, slow licks to the rest of her pussy. Which was exactly the technique that Izzy used on Clary, but that was hardly the point, because Izzy was supposed to be the tease, and Clary was supposed to be the inexperienced but eager to please baby gay. Or baby bi, or whatever Clary was.

The point was that the tease had become the teased, and as much as Izzy adored Clary it could be really frustrating sometimes. Like right now, for example. Because honestly, hadn't Clary teased her enough already? Because Izzy already wanted to spit those panties out, or better yet start begging Clary for more through them, knowing that her girl had a soft heart and would probably give her what she was aching for if she asked for it. Of course she didn't want to take the risk, no matter how small the maybe, that Clary might make good on her threat and just leave her here, aching for an orgasm, forcing Izzy to wait for her surprisingly kinky girlfriend to return.

Which was also why she couldn't pass up the chance to close her thighs around Clary's head, just to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. It was totally misbehaving, but thankfully it caused Clary to giggle, clearly taking it as a compliment, and not forcing Izzy to squeeze her pretty head with her powerful thighs as the other girl tried to get away. Not that she could squeeze too hard, as she would never truly want to hurt her, but in her current state of arousal Izzy couldn't guarantee she wouldn't accidentally hurt Clary a little. Although no less than Clary was hurting her right now with her insistence on a slow, gentle pussy licking, which increasingly had Izzy whimpering pathetically.

Admittedly as frustrating as this was Izzy had to admit, Clary was really impressing her right now. Not only was she delightfully kinky, but she had played Izzy at her own game and handed the proud, confident tease a humiliating defeat. Albeit one which was incredibly pleasurable. Oh yes, if only the other defeats she'd received were this pleasurable. Something which unfortunately Izzy had to concentrate on to keep herself even slightly under control, along with thinking about other un-sexy things, like her brothers and her lack of approval from her mother, but even those extremes were having trouble working right now. Mostly because the brunette just couldn't stop looking down at the beautiful redhead in between her legs.

Clary looked up a few times which allowed the two girls to lock eyes for a few blissful minutes, which was something they both love during sex as it made it so much more intimate. It was especially fun for Clary right now, as instead of Izzy grinning confidently and wickedly down at her she just looked annoyed, impressed and maybe even a little pleading, with those panties still stuffed in her mouth. And the entire time she knew just passed those eyes Izzy's arms were restrained to the bed posts, leaving her powerful girlfriend helpless before her. Or at least as helpless as Isabelle Lightwood could ever be. Which she was only doing for her. Because she loved her, and wanted to make her happy.

Their relationship was perhaps a little too new to be throwing the L-word around, but at least in the comfort of her own head Clary could admit that she had been falling for Izzy since the day they met, and ever since they got together that metaphorical fall had rapidly increased in pace until she didn't think it was possible to love Isabelle Lightwood more, and yet she was proven wrong each day. This being a perfect example of that, as while Izzy would definitely be up for some bondage fun with others, and a certain amount of teasing, there was no way she would take this from somebody she didn't also love. Or at least have very strong feelings for. Which she was practically telling Clary every time they locked eyes.

Admittedly this could be just stupid little Clary getting ahead of herself, which was why she was trying to desperately hold back on just how deeply she felt for Izzy, and apparently failing dismally given what her friends had told her, but she didn't think this was one-sided. Well, either that or Izzy was scary good at faking it whenever she looked down in between her legs to stare at Clary. Which made it impossible for Clary to keep up the slow and steady pace of the pussy licking. She had to reward Izzy somehow, and she settled for lingering just a little bit longer on her girlfriend's clit, and beginning to tease her entrance every so often. Then she wrapped her lips around that entrance, although admittedly that was more for her own benefit.

It seemed blasphemous, but there had been a time that Clary had been afraid she wouldn't like how Izzy tasted. Which would be 100% her fault for not being gay enough, because without a doubt Isabelle Lightwood's pussy would taste good to anyone who truly like that kind of thing. Thankfully it had only taken one lick for Clary to realise she was definitely gay enough to appreciate Isabelle Lightwood's pussy for the gift from the heavens that it was, as even her wildest imagination hadn't done justice to the taste. Or that of Isabelle Lightwood's girl cum, Clary finding it increasingly difficult not to do what was necessary to get it. She just needed to wait for Izzy to spit out the panties first, that way she would know she really wanted it, and she would win this little battle of wills that was going on between them.

Izzy was definitely a death before surrender kind of girl normally, her temper often getting the best of her when she should be looking for a strategic advantage. But by the Angel, she had never wanted to surrender more, especially as it would be such a satisfying surrender. Besides, she had surrendered so much to Clary already, that this almost seemed trivial. Including her heart, which was what made this so intense. No, there had been no surrender, Clary had reached into her chest and taken it, and now it was only Clary Fray's smiles and looks which were keeping her alive. Which was embarrassingly sappy, but Izzy was well beyond the point she could stop herself from thinking stuff like that. Especially given how incredibly hard it was normally.

It got even harder when Clary started lingering on her clit an increasing amount, until Izzy was glad of the panties, because they were probably the only thing stopping her from saying something embarrassing. The constant moaning, gasping and whimpering was bad enough, and Izzy wasn't sure how much more embarrassment she could take. Only she did, as deep down she knew she would take anything Clary gave her, which in this moment was truly scary. Although it was also kind of freeing, as Izzy just couldn't help the way she felt about Clary, those feelings forcing her to do things she wouldn't otherwise do. Like desperately beg to cum like a needy little whore after spitting out her own panties.

"Make me cum, make me cum, ohhhhhhh please, please Clary, mmmmm, make me cum!" Izzy babbled as soon as her mouth was free, "Make me cum in your hot little mouth and all over your beautiful face! Ooooooooh please, please Clary? Please? Tongue fuck me, aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, fuck me with your tongue, yessssssss, oh fuck me, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssssss!"

Thankfully Clary prove she was more merciful than Izzy, only leaving her girlfriend to beg for a few long seconds before giving her what she wanted. Admittedly she did it agonisingly slowly, and increased the attention to Izzy's clit first so the initial tongue thrust wouldn't be so overwhelming, but that just meant Izzy got to savour the sensation of pure Clary Fray slowly entering her pussy. Clary Fray's tongue! Clary Fray's cute little tongue was sliding slowly inside her, making Izzy tremble with joy. Then shortly after it began sliding in and out of her Izzy went over the edge of a mind-blowing climax which had her head shooting back and screaming so loudly that the whole building probably heard her, and she couldn't care less. In fact, she kind of liked it, especially as possible ramifications were beyond her at that point.

Really the only thing in Izzy's world in that moment was Clary Fray's talented little tongue moving inside her, and of course the powerful orgasm she was receiving. Especially as it was followed by another, and another, and another, each just as distracting as the last. Particularly when she looked down her body to see Clary Fray in between her legs. By the Angel, how Izzy loved Clary Fray, and desperately wanted to do more kinky things with her. Ideally to her. Oh yes, Izzy couldn't wait to have her revenge by tying Clary Fray up and fuck her with her tongue for hours until her precious redhead past out from the ecstasy that Izzy would gleefully give her.

Clary tried, she really did, but she just couldn't swallow all of Izzy's cum, even during that first climax. She did better than her first time, pretty much instantly removing her tongue and wrapping her mouth around Izzy's entrance, but she was still too slow, and there just seemed to be so much of it. Although on the bright side in her current position whatever escaped her cum hungry mouth ended up covering her face, along with Izzy's regular pussy juice, and Clary just loved having her face covered in girl cum and pussy cream. Especially Isabelle Lightwood's girl cum and pussy cream. Partly because it was naughty and hot, but mostly because it made her feel closer to her girlfriend, and prove pleasing Izzy's pussy was her job.

It was a job she took pride in, and while Clary had no doubt she had got better at it lately, even if during her first time, in which she had been very nervous, she had been able to get Izzy off. Of course she always wanted to improve on her training, and she knew there was one trick which worked wonders, even if it meant removing her mouth from where Izzy's cum was squirting into her mouth, directly down her throat and into her belly, a.k.a. where she most wanted it. So for a while Clary indulged herself by swallowing every drop of girl cum that she could before shoving her tongue back inside Izzy and starting to fuck her with it again, then repeating the process. But inevitably, she switched to what Izzy seemed to like best.

Namely replacing her mouth and tongue with her fingers, Clary pushing two straightaway into Izzy's cunt because she knew her girl could take it. Sure enough Izzy cried out in pure pleasure as she was penetrated, and then again when the redhead eagerly wrapped her mouth around the brunette's clit and started sucking it. Admittedly Clary switched back to the tongue fucking a few times, just so that she could swallow more of her girlfriend's cum, but mostly for the next few long minutes she pounded her fingers in and out of Izzy's pussy, eventually adding a third and increasing her suction to her clit so she could give Izzy one extra powerful climax. Which was unfortunately the last.

There was a big part of Clary which just wanted to continue until she fucked Izzy into unconsciousness, like the other girl had done to her during their first time together, but she really wanted to try that strap-on, and she was pretty sure that Izzy was reaching her limit. So reluctantly she slowed down the speed of the fingering and clit sucking before pulling away entirely to retrieve the toy. This initially made Izzy cry out in disappointment, but she was so exhausted she couldn't stop her with her powerful legs which had become loose around Clary's head, or even offer up any other form of protest. Which encouraged Clary to strap on the cock slowly to give her girlfriend plenty of time to recover, something which Izzy seemed very grateful for. It also gave her plenty of time to clean her fingers of Izzy's cum, Clary moaning shamelessly as she did so.

When Clary finally moved between her legs Izzy weakly protested, "Wait, don't... don't you want me to suck it first?"

"Oh, kinky." Clary grinned, before shaking her head, "And yes... but later. For now, this will do."

Izzy was confident that if she insisted Clary would let her, but she rather liked how forceful her girlfriend was being at the moment. And she especially liked the nastiness of Clary spitting on her hand after she had finished speaking and then rubbing it into the head of the toy, something she had been doing for the last few minutes, and it definitely enough considering just how wet Izzy's cunt was right now. So, Izzy was disappointed at not be able to show off her BJ skills. But before she could change her mind Clary... pushed her fingers back into Izzy's twat, causing her to cry out in pleasure and frustration, and then whimper and look pleadingly at her girlfriend.

When that wasn't enough Izzy pleaded, "Clary, please..."

"Shhhhh, just give me a second, okay?" Clary interrupted softly, "I just want to make sure you're ready for me."

It should have been obvious Izzy already was, and additional fingering was completely unnecessary, but Izzy just whimpered again and through her head back and Clary practically tortured her with her fingers. Then after a few long seconds of that Clary leaned down and kissed her gently, and nothing would ever stop Izzy from kissing Clary Fray back, not even torture. Thankfully shortly after that Clary replaced her fingers with the dildo, gently pushing it inside Izzy while muffling Izzy's cries with her mouth. Which continue to be the case for agonisingly long and slow penetration, which again was unnecessary and kind of torturous, but having this beautiful girl kiss her made it all worth it.

Once she had succeeded at burying every inch of the dildo into Izzy's pussy Clary paused for a few long minutes, which again was definitely completely unnecessary and torturous, but it was also kind of wonderful just to feel the other girl's naked body pressed against her own while they made out with increasing passion. Izzy took that opportunity to wrap her legs around Clary's waist, automatically trying to wrap her arms around her too, only to have an annoying and kind of painful reminder that it was impossible right now. By the Angel, she wanted to touch this girl right now. Oh yes, Izzy was determined to touch Clary every way she possibly could, so she bit down on her lip hard enough for the other girl to pull away, giving her the opportunity to ask for it.

"Uncuff me!" Izzy practically growled, before adding in a much sweeter and less demanding voice, "Please? I wanna touch you."

Clary glared at her for a few long seconds, before leaning in and telling her, "Be good, and you'll get your chance."

Robbing Izzy of another chance to protest Clary kissed her forcefully while slowly beginning to pull her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to slide out of Izzy's cunt. Clary almost reached halfway before thrusting back in and then repeating the process, albeit with shorter thrusts, quickly establishing a steady rhythm which proved that a strap-on was just another 'weapon' which Clary picked up very easily. Although waiting until your lover opened their mouth to cry out and then shoving your tongue inside was definitely something that she'd learned from Izzy, so in that way Izzy was weirdly proud of her. But she was also frustrated at being denied what she wanted, especially as Clary started taunting her by sliding her hands wherever she wanted. Which of course meant one place in particular.

Clary felt that Izzy should appreciate this level of teasing, because it was definitely something that her girl would do to her if the roles were reversed. Or perhaps more accurately, when the roles were reversed, as Clary couldn't possibly imagine that Izzy would let her get away with doing this to her without ramifications. And Clary had to admit, she had rather liked the idea of being at Isabelle Lightwood's mercy. But it now was a certainty, so Clary might as well earn her inevitable punishment. So yes, she took advantage of the situation, barely sliding a hand over the rest of her girlfriend's body before concentrating on those big glorious tits. Which surprisingly caused Izzy to giggle, especially when Clary broke the kiss and moved her lips to her neck.

"You really are worse than a guy." Izzy chuckled.

"Hey, it's not my fault my girlfriend has an amazing body, which deserves to be worshipped." Clary whispered into Izzy's ear.

Which caused Izzy to roll her eyes, "Such a line."

Lifting her head so she could look into the other girl's eyes Clary shook her head and insisted, "It's the truth."

Which also sounded like a cheesy line, but it was also the truth, which initially created some awkward tension which almost made Clary's stop. Almost. But no, she had been daydreaming about strap-on fucking Isabelle Lightwood since before they were together, and Clary wasn't about to let anything stop her. Especially when it only took another kiss to get them right back on track, which was always a favourite of hers. She then went back to Izzy's neck briefly before moving lower, down to those big tits she had been lovingly groping for the past few minutes. Of course Clary had to bend her head down awkwardly to give them the full treatment they deserved, but it wasn't too bad as she was really short. Which was very much the only time Clary could remember being happy about that.

She continued being happy about it as she went back and forth between Izzy's tits, taking one nipple into her mouth and licking and sucking on it before doing the same to the other, and cupping one nipple into her mouth while playing with the free boob with the other hand. Which she had done before during the foreplay, only there was barely a gentle build up before she gave Izzy everything she had, Clary practically going crazy for those tits even if she continued with a slow and gentle rhythm. Unsurprisingly this got a very positive reaction out of Izzy, but it wasn't long before she was demanding more. Just like Clary had planned her too.

"Please Clary, mmmmm, more!" Izzy moaned, "Fuck me harder! Ohhhhhh harder! Please baby, I need it. Oh fuck!"

"I thought you wanted to give me a blow job?" Clary teased with a wicked grin.

Izzy raised an eyebrow, and then pointed out, "That was a couple of requests ago."

"Request? Was that what it was?" Clary quipped with a raised eyebrow, before offering, "Well maybe if you fulfil my request, I'll fulfil yours? How does that sound?"

"Kinky." Izzy grinned, "Let's do it."

"Alright." Clary grinned back, pulling her dick out of Izzy's cunt, making the other girl crying out in disappointment. Then she crawled up her body and ordered something she could have never imagined actually saying, "Suck my dick."

The two girls stared at each other, then they exchanged a giggle, before Izzy raised an eyebrow, "It would be a lot easier without these cuffs."

"I bet it would." Clary said nonchalantly.

There was another pause, then Izzy rolled her eyes, leaned her head forwards as far as she could and wrapped those pretty lips of hers around that dick. She closed her eyes as she did this, and kept them closed as she initially began bobbing her head up and down Clary's cock, which obviously Clary couldn't feel like a guy would, but the mental high alone was amazing. Especially when Izzy opened her eyes and began staring up at her while giving Clary her first blow job. And sure, the position was awkward, but Izzy made do. In fact, she did better than Clary could have done in the normal position, going much further than the redhead had wanted her too, not that Clary was complaining.

Izzy wanted to show off so she could earn herself an orgasm, and well, honestly she just liked showing off. And making her lover happy. And honestly, she just loved sucking cock. Not so much that she would ever consider cheating on Clary, but Izzy was definitely hoping this would become a regular thing so she could still give regular blow jobs. Especially if it meant preparing a dildo for her pussy, or better yet suck it when it was covered with her own juices. Admittedly she'd prefer doing this after was to prove her devotion, but she was happy to do this just once. Hell, she even enjoyed the challenge of being restrained during it. Not that it was able to stop her from deep throating every inch of the dick, which put a pretty wonderfully impressed look on Clary's face.

So impressed that soon after that Clary returned her cock to Izzy's cunt and increase the pace to the point that the Latina finally thought she was getting what she wanted. But no, at the last minute Clary pulled her cock completely out of Izzy's pussy and then awkwardly pressed it against her lips again. This of course had Izzy glaring at her, but after a few long seconds a debate she just took this latest tease, and the dildo into her mouth. After all, it was definitely something she would have done. More to the point it was definitely something she was going to do to Clary when she finally got her revenge. And oh, that revenge would be sweet, Izzy would make sure of that. Something she fantasised about as Clary went back and forth between her mouth and her pussy for quite a while, until it became just too much for her.

"Make me cum, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkk, by the Angel Clary, make me cum!" Izzy cried out loudly, briefly pausing to swear in Spanish before continuing in a language which her girlfriend could more easily understand, "Please, please, pleasssssseeeeee, make me cum! I need it! I need to cum. Please Clary, oooooooh shit, make me cum on your cock! Oh please, ooooooohhhhhhh fuck!"

Leaning down until they were face to face Clary asked with a surprising amount of confidence, "You wanna cum?"

"Yes." Isabel nodded softly, briefly unsure what to make of this turn of events, before grinning as Clary finally began undoing the handcuffs.

"Then you do it." Clary ordered as she slowly remove the cuffs, tossed them aside, and then as the two girls exchanged a smile the redhead flip them so that the brunette was on top and then told her, "Make yourself cum on my cock! Ohhhhhh yessssss, that's it. Cum for me! Cum for me. Cum on my cock! Oh God, I love watching you cum! Please baby, look into my eyes as you cum for me. Yes, that's it, mmmmm, good girl. That's my girl. That's my Izzy, mmmmm, always so good for me. Always wanting to please me. Always wanting to cum for me! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeessssssss, cum! Cum for me Izzy! Yessssssssss, that's it, ah fuck!"

Not needing to be told twice Isabel quickly started bouncing up and down Clary's dick, barely pausing to give her girlfriend a grateful smile in the process. Actually it might have been at the same time, but whatever the case Clary smiled back, and began to give her the most wonderful encouragement, which was Izzy's excuse for struggling to find a rhythm at first, but then she just found her girl so distracting. Then ultimately the desire to cum became too overwhelming to ignore, and she rapidly increased the pace until she finally got what she wanted, namely another powerful climax. The type of which she had only ever had with her precious Clary Fray.

It was extremely hard to keep her eyes open during that climax. In fact Izzy initially failed, her eyes drooping closed as the ecstasy flooded her body. But then Clary begged for her to open her eyes, and what could Izzy possibly do but obey? Which was hard, but so worth it, especially as Izzy was able to push herself through that initial climax and onto several more, even if it did make her Runes for strength, speed and stamina all glow brightly from the effort. Fortunately Clary had the same Runes, because they soon began glowing a short time later as the tiny girl began helping, first from the current position they were in, then from simply taking over, both things making Izzy love her even more, if that was possible.

Clary was in need of some rest after doing all the work for so long, and she tried to be 'good' and just watch Izzy go, something no doubt anyone interested in girls would kill for. But she hated the thought of holding back, at least at this stage. Oh yes, she had been holding back most of the night, playing Izzy at her own game of teasing, and now she just wanted to give her everything she had. Which was a desire which steadily grew as she watched her girlfriend cum for her. Cum on her cock! Two things once Clary could have never actually imagine doing outside of a fantasy, but with Izzy it was somehow easy. Everything was easy with her, as she just loved her so much, and wanted to find new and wicked ways of making her cum just like this. Especially when she could look deep into Izzy's eyes like this.

As an artist, or at least a wannabe artist, Clary fully believed the eyes with a windows to the soul, and she was looking deep into Isabel Lightwood's eyes right now and seeing the wonderful person she truly was beneath. More importantly she was seeing the love she had for this woman reflected back at her, making this moment special. Although maybe just as importantly she was seeing just how much pleasure she was giving her girlfriend right now, creating an overwhelming sense of satisfaction inside of Clary. That more than anything made Clary also go over the edge, although the constant bashing of the other end of the dildo against her clit also had a lot to do with it.

That first orgasm for Clary came soon after Izzy's first, which took her completely by surprise. She heard she might cum, but she hadn't thought it would be so fast. Thankfully Izzy was doing all the work at that point, so it didn't really matter, as Clary was able to just enjoy the pleasant surprise. But not long after that Izzy started slowing down, which was unacceptable. Oh yes, this had to last for as long as it possibly could, so Clary flipped them back over so that she was on top again, this time using every ounce of her supernaturally enhanced strength, speed and stamina to squeeze as many orgasms as she could out of them both. The two girls also fell into an incredibly passionate kiss, mostly because staring into each other's eyes had just become too intense for them to continue that and the pussy pounding.

Honestly it was hard to tell just how long they kept doing that, but it probably wasn't that long before they collapsed in an exhausted heap, both whimpering and gasping for breath. Then Isabel gently kissed her cheek, and roll Clary off of her. Clary thought that she was just trying to snuggle in a more comfortable position, but to her amazement Izzy somehow found the strength to crawl down her body and clean her cock again. Only this time Izzy was cleaning it of their own cum, and of course the blow job was that much longer, deeper and more passionate because of it. Clary even regained some of her strength while watching Izzy grinning up at her, at least enough so that when Izzy crawled up for another kiss she could at least somewhat return it.

Then after a long slow kiss Izzy pulled back and grinned, "Is it my turn now?"

"Now?" Clary raced an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." Izzy confirmed with a nod of her head, and another grin, "What? You think a little tiredness is going to stop me from doing everything to you that you just did to me? Please! There's no escaping my revenge, Fray."

"I don't doubt it." Clary admitted with a little blush, "But, later."

"Awww, spoilsport." Izzy whined petulantly.

"What? We're both tired, and I want cuddles." Clary pleaded.

"Cuddles, huh? Yeah, I can do that." Izzy admitted with another grin, before the two girls snuggled together for a much needed rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Clary Fray knew that she would pay for what she had done to Isabel Lightwood long before her girlfriend started telling her that. Hell, she had known it while coming up with her little plan, and had been a major reason for why she had hesitated for so long to suggest it. Although the prospect of actually letting Izzy get her revenge on her was as exciting as it was frightening. Surprisingly despite constantly reminding Clary what she wanted the usually impatient girl waited for her to tell her when she was ready to actually do it, which just made the redhead love her even more. And admittedly made Clary ultimately surrender to her fate, even though she was now kind of regretting it.

"Izzy, please!" Clary whimpered.

"Please, what?" Izzy playfully whispered against her skin.

Again Clary whimpered, the only word that she could force out of her mouth being a simple, and soft, "More."

But Izzy pointed out, "More? Oh Clary, I've barely got started with you yet."

Which was obvious, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. See, Izzy had spent what felt like the last hour either kissing her lips, or sliding them all over her body. Which admittedly described most of their nights, or at least half of them, but this time Izzy's lips were completely ignoring everywhere Clary truly wanted them to be, despite getting incredibly close to where she wanted her the most. Over and over again Izzy kissed her way up and down Clary's legs, over her stomach, around her boobs, and even up and down her arms. Most of all, she lingered on her neck, and whispered into her ear, although mostly in Spanish so she couldn't understand, but Izzy's voice alone at this point was enough to make her squirm.

"By the Angel, you look so cute when you squirm for me." Izzy chuckled wickedly.

"I'm glad you're having fun." Clary grumbled.

"Oh I am." Izzy grinned, before promising, "But don't worry, I'll make sure I'm not the only one. I'm good at that. But first, I'm going to punish you for being so mean to me."

On the one hand Clary suppose that was fair, but on the other hand at least the redhead had concentrated on the brunette's boobs for most of that teasing, while Izzy continued avoiding them, and more importantly Clary's pussy. Well, she began concentrating on her neck and her lips, which Clary loved, but after what felt like hours of build up it already was just too much, and she found herself whimpering pathetically. Then just as she was about to try begging again Izzy finally kissed her way up one of her tits. Unfortunately she worked her way down it and up the other without having touched the nipple, and the idea of her trying that for more than a few seconds was truly unbearable.

"No, please Izzy, mmmmm, don't." Clary whimpered when her girlfriend's lips started travelling downwards, unable to keep talking until Izzy travelled back up the other, "I need, I need more! Please, I sucked your big beautiful tits, mmmmm, can't you suck my tits some more. Ooooooh yessssss, please Izzy, my nipples, ohhhhhhh yessssss, mmmmm, ah fuck!"

This of course made Izzy grin against her skin, and lift her head to look at her in a way which implied she was about to see some teasing again. But then just as Clary began to clarify exactly what she wanted she found herself crying out in delight as Izzy easily wrapped her lips around the nipple closest to her and began sucking it with a surprising amount of force. Which was probably the point, as it had Clary crying out extra loudly. Then Izzy slowed down the pace of her suction, and began switching between sucking that nipple and swirling her tongue around it. Izzy then gave the other nipple the same treatment, albeit after gently kissing her way in between the soft skin.

Isabel had developed early, and was very proud of her curvy figure, maybe especially her big boobs. They came in very handy for distracting guys, and sometimes even girls like her sweet Clary, or better yet teasing them. And her lovers had always adored her big tits, maybe especially Clary, but there was one thing Izzy hated about them. Namely that they seem to make Clary insecure. Which honestly, Izzy could never understand how anyone as beautiful as Clary could feel insecure about any part of her body, which was part of the reason for doing this slow, long teasing, to show she adored every part of her girlfriend's beautiful body. And now, she got to worship the part of the redhead's body which Clary was most insecure about, which again Izzy would never understand.

Obviously Clary's tits weren't quite as big as hers, and yes Izzy had made a joke about them when they were first getting to know each other, but that was before she realised just how much of a sensitive subject it was, and she told her before the redhead had nothing to be ashamed of. In fact Izzy thought they were just a perfect handful, something she happily proved during foreplay like this by bringing her hands up and cupping Clary's tits, pushing one more firmly into her mouth and using her fingertips to play with the other. Which of course got a very positive cry from Clary, which made Izzy grin around the nipple in her mouth. But Izzy was greedy, and wanted more. So much more.

Ironically this was meant to be a punishment for Clary, but ended up being a punishment for them both. Which was hilarious, as Izzy prided herself on being a tease, and now she was teasing herself. But she had committed to the idea of returning the favour, and more importantly she wanted to show Clary just how much she adored her tits, so Izzy continued forcing herself to worship those tits. Which to be fair was also fun, especially when she began increasing the force of the suction, and the frequency of her licks, and most of all sunk her teeth into that sensitive bundle of flesh. It just meant she couldn't give Clary the long drawn-out pussy licking she deserved, and Izzy normally gave her. Fortunately Izzy had a plan to make it up to her, and make sure she still got plenty of pleasure.

The first part of that was to take Clary off-guard by undoing the handcuffs prematurely, but before her girlfriend had a chance to enquire what she was doing Izzy lifted her body off the bed and slowly forced her hands behind her back and secured the handcuffs in place. Which as intended took Clary by surprise, but she didn't try and stop her. Which was either a sign that she needed more training on how to defend herself, or just a sign that she completely trusted Izzy. Either way Izzy should probably worry about that in their line of work, as the brunette could be a shape shifter or something, but honestly Izzy was a little too lost in lust to care. Besides, she had more important things to do, like flip them over so the redhead was on top, which finally had Clary questioning what was going on.

"What are you doing?" Clary frowned.

"Trust me." Izzy said dismissively as she slid her body in between Clary's legs.  
.  
"Always." Clary promised, answering the rhetorical question. Then she realised what was going on, and blushed, "Oh."

Clary felt a little stupid for not realising what was going on a little sooner, but to be fair she was kind of delirious with need from being tease for what felt like hours. Actually it was literally hours, because before all this they had gone on a mission together, and seeing Isabel Lightwood in action was always incredibly arousing. Seeing how deadly she was, and yet how graceful she was, and how much she knew about a world which Clary was still learning about, oh God, it was also intoxicating. And that was before Izzy had started shamelessly flirting with her, and now Clary was free to flirt right back, the entire time knowing that it wasn't just Izzy being Izzy, and later she would actually have a chance to touch this goddess.

Unfortunately on this occasion her hands were continuously restrained, preventing her from touching Izzy, but oh, was Izzy ever making up for it by touching her. In this case grabbing hold of Clary's butt and pushing her forwards as she slid underneath her, eventually positioning them so that the redhead's needy centre was hovering over the brunette's hungry mouth, making it very clear exactly what Izzy was doing. Which yes, made Clary blush, and also made her whimper and cry out with need, and that was before Izzy started pulling her downwards, and pushing her own head upwards. When that happened Clary found herself crying out with pure joy as an extremely skilled tongue began caressing her cunt, Izzy relaxing her head back down onto the bed sheets and then pulling Clary further downwards as she started giving her the attention she had wanted.

"Izzy!" Clary gasped loudly, quickly followed by a long moan, "Ohhhhhhhh Izzy, mmmmmm, oh my God! Yes! Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Just like that, ooooooooh yesssssssssss!"

She then continued calling out her girlfriend's name as Izzy settled into giving her a long, slow pussy licking. Another girl was licking her pussy! Clary didn't think that would ever get old. Especially the part where this was Isabel Lightwood licking her pussy with the kind of effortless skill she did with everything else, from the first lick which lingered on her clit to the half a dozen that followed which only briefly touched it, leaving Clary whimpering with need. But she didn't ask for more. At least not yet. No, Clary wanted to savour this wonderful feeling for as long as possible, because it probably wouldn't be long before Izzy got impatient and started to tongue fuck her.

To Clary surprise in mostly delight she was proven wrong, giving her the chance to savour this act that she'd only done once before. Or at least, once before with Izzy, there was a previous boyfriend that she never actually went all the way with, but they did other stuff, including her experimentally sitting on his face. It had been kind of weird and uncomfortable, and they had stopped and switched positions almost immediately. Which Clary thought would be the end of it, but it turned out her new girlfriend was really into it, and sat on her face without even asking after she had tongue fucked Clary through so many orgasms she was barely conscious. That had also been kind of weird and uncomfortable, but Clary had quickly grown to love it, and this was even better.

Izzy definitely thought so. Well, it was a close race, and as someone who adored pleasing her lovers even more than she liked pleasure herself, especially with Clary Fray, this just about beat riding Clary's pretty little face. It couldn't beat the 69 that it had led too, but it was still pretty amazing. So much so she was able to not only convince herself to start out slow, but stay that way for quite a while, which wasn't always the case. Clary was just so tasty, and sensitive, meaning it wouldn't take much for Izzy to get more of this heavenly liquid that she had been craving long before she first tasted it, and after she did the craving practically became an addiction.

Luckily even during that initial licking she was getting plenty of sweet Clary cream flowing directly from her girlfriend's cunt into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged, but half a dozen licks weren't enough for her. Especially because the way that Clary was moaning, whimpering, gasping and crying out in pleasure because of all of this. And this was the first time they were doing this position this way round, with Clary sitting on her face, so really Izzy should wait until Clary begged her for more. Oh how she loved it when her Clary begged for her. However she just couldn't help pick up the pace a little bit, and from there things kind of snowballed into the avalanche which was making Clary Fray cum as much as possible.

It started by instantly increasing her attention to her clit, gently brushing it with every other lick to just completely ignoring it. When that got some extra loud cries out of Clary, and an extra bit of pussy juice, Izzy grinned with satisfaction and just kept on licking, confident that she could keep that up without losing control. She was wrong of course, as from there she just kept increasing her attention to Clary's clit until she was brushing her tongue over that sensitive bundle of nerves with every single lick. Then she was lingering on it, just a little bit at first, but increasing amount until the she was ignoring the rest of the pussy in favour of a concentrated attack on Clary's clit. She even took it into her mouth and began sucking on it, which was far too much for the other girl to take without needing even more.

"Oh my God Izzy!" Clary gasped loudly, "Oh Izzy, make me cum! I need to cum! Please baby, I need it! Mmmmmm, I need to cum, I need ohhhhhhhh yesssssssss, oooooooooh fuck!"

Needed to cum? Already? By the Angel, Izzy had got more carried away than she thought. Of course she could channel her inner tease and deny Clary what she so desperately wanted, but Izzy just didn't have the self restraint for that right now. So she gave Clary what she wanted, under the condition she help her do it. Of course she wasn't about to pull away from this yummy treat to do that, so instead she used her hands which had been firmly on Clary's butt since she pulled her down onto her face to pushed the other girl back and forth. Thankfully the redhead immediately got it, and started working her hips back and forth, literally fucking the brunette's face and gave Izzy the reward she so desperately needed, which somehow tasted even better than Clary's regular cunt cream.

Clary was vaguely aware of Izzy wrapping her lips around her entrance so she could more easily swallow her cum, but mostly she was focused on the kind of incredibly satisfying orgasms she'd only really received from Isabel Lightwood before. It was especially satisfying because she knew it would be quickly followed by more, Izzy proving her wonderfully right once there was no more cum to swallow when suddenly she shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Clary's cunt. She barely got the chance to tongue fuck her before Clary found herself cumming again, Izzy then pulling her tongue out so she could go right back to the cum swallowing. This was then repeated over and over again, allowing Clary to become blissfully lost in her climaxes, until Izzy almost pushed her off.

Initially she frowned in confusion when Izzy was trying to push her off her and ruining such a wonderful moment, then she blushed as she realised that pretty much from her first orgasm she had frozen in spot and just allowed it to wash her, when she was supposed to be doing something. Namely grinding on Izzy's beautiful face, something which made Clary blushed just think of it, but she did her best to please her girlfriend and do it. After all, it was the least she could do under the circumstances. And it wasn't like it was asking a lot, and Clary even enjoyed it and she couldn't help thinking about her and she was practically drenching Izzy's face in her girl cum. But apparently that just was not enough for Izzy, who flipped them over so she could concentrate on rubbing her face in Clary's centre, making the redhead lose track of her climaxes.

The next thing Clary was really aware of was Izzy pulling away from her, which made her whimper in both relief and disappointment. She wasn't sure she'd survive another orgasm, at least not right after all the previous ones she'd been gifted with, and yet somehow she really only wanted more. And more importantly, she hated Izzy being away from her. It was pathetically needy, but Clary wanted Izzy to pull her into her arms and hold her, like after the first time they'd had sex. Or like most times after they'd had sex, for that matter. Sadly it wasn't to be, but Clary really should have figured out exactly why that was a lot sooner than she did. Then she became aware of Izzy doing something next to her, causing her to open her eyes and lift her head, and then blushed to see her girlfriend was now standing over her, naked except for a strap-on.

"Suck it." Izzy demanded huskily, gently stroking the strap-on, "Mmmmm yeah, suck my cock Clary! Get it nice and ready for your little pussy."

Which of course caused Clary to blush even more, but she barely hesitated to do as she was told. Okay, so moving around was kind of difficult, but it was totally worth it to see the way that Izzy's eyes lit up with delight as Clary kneeled down in front of her and with a bashful smile took that dildo into her mouth. And although she closed her eyes while doing it Clary could imagine the wide grin on her girlfriend's beautiful face as she did this, especially given the way that Izzy chuckled and instantly reached down to stroke her hair. Then inevitably Izzy began taunting her, which made Clary blush, but it also made her suck the cock more eagerly now that she had such wonderful encouragement from the other girl.

"Ooooooooh yesssssss, that's it Clary! Suck my cock! Mmmmmm, suck my fucking cock like a good girl! Oh fuck!" Izzy chuckled and moaned with delight, "Suck it good! Oh yes, just like that. Mmmmmm, you look so cute. Ohhhhhh yesssssss, sooooooo fucking cute sucking my strap-on. By The Angel, no wonder guys love this so much. I can't even feel it like they would, and I'm already addicted to the way you look bobbing up and down my dick. Oh shit, I can't wait to fuck you. Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, oh Clary, I'm going to fuck you so good. I promise baby, mmmmmm, I'm going to make you feel so good with my big dick! Oh yes, ohhhhhhhhh yessssssss, oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, gonna fuck you so good!"

Izzy tried to pay close attention to exactly what she was saying, as Clary had mentioned before she could get a little carried away and had more than once kind of offended her with her words. Although it was hard when she was getting like the best show ever right in front of her, namely Clary Fray sucking her strap-on cock. By The Angel, why hadn't she suggested this sooner? Oh wait, she hadn't even suggested it. No, Clary had been the one to bring up toys, so it was Clary's fault that she was on her knees and sucking cock right now, making this whole thing that much hotter. Although still, one way or another Izzy wish they had done this sooner, because her girlfriend had never looked so beautiful, and there were a bunch of things she wanted to do with her.

As amazing as this current sight was Izzy couldn't help but imagine those other things. Namely what it would be like to fuck the beautiful Clary Fray with a big strap-on cock. She imagined fucking her in every possible position, in every possible hole, and then handing over the toy so her precious Clary could get her revenge. Oh yes, Izzy imagine them using this toy in every possible way, and it left her itching to start the real fun. Of course she didn't want to cut the blow job short, as it was a work of art, and more importantly getting the dildo nice and wet for Clary's pussy. Not that her girlfriend really needed it, as Izzy had reached down to play with the redhead's cunt while sitting on her face, and knew for a fact that she was more than ready for this. But still, you could never have too much lube, at least in her experience.

Another thing which caused her to pause was the fact that without prompting little Clary Fray prove just how kinky she was by trying to push the dildo into her throat. She even succeeded a little bit, and although she was forced to stop as she was choking and gagging quite a bit on the dick that didn't stop her from trying again, and again, and again, and even getting further each time. Izzy wasn't even sure she'd taken that much on her first try. Of course she'd had a lot more practice since then, which was probably the reason Clary was forcing herself to take probably more than she should, as she was trying to compete with someone with a lot more experience. Which was unnecessary, as Izzy simply stroked the strap-on when she pulled away, evenly distributing Clary's saliva all over it.

"Get up." Izzy growled as she did that, "I need to fuck you now."

The two girls exchanged a lustful look and then Clary slowly and awkwardly got to her feet so they were standing face to face. Then after a very long tense moment Izzy grabbed her face and kissed her passionately. Clary barely had a chance to try and keep up before she found herself being repositioned, the brunette lying flat on her back with the redhead now straddling her, and of course Izzy rubbing her cunt. Which of course made Clary whimper with delight, and in turn Izzy grinning into the kiss. Izzy tried to just be content with that, as her girl deserved a nice, slow build up, but she was just so horny, and ultimately it wasn't long before she was pushing her fingers into the other girl's pussy, making Clary break the kiss and cry out joyfully.

Clary would have certainly liked a little more gentle treatment because she was still recovering from her previous orgasms, but then again an advantage to learning she was a Shadowhunter, and more importantly getting together with Izzy, had increased her stamina no end. And more importantly, shortened her recovery time. And that blow job was more than enough to get her ready to go again. Which was good, because Izzy was clearly dead set on fully getting her revenge for the treatment that she had 'suffered' when Clary had topped her. So while she would have liked more of that pussy rubbing she also mostly welcomed the two fingers Izzy pushed inside of her, even if she couldn't resist breaking the kiss to cry out.

In fairness Clary quickly restarted the kiss, pressing her lips to her grinning girlfriend, because of course her cry and her wetness made Izzy grin. That grin faded away for a while as the two became lost in the kissing again. And the fingering. Which was thankfully slow and gentle at first, gradually Izzy picked up her pace, and this was just a taster of things to come. The entire time that wet dildo was pressing into Clary's thigh, constantly reminding her of what fun they were in for. Ultimately that made it easier when Izzy pulled her fingers out of Clary's cunt and gently pulled the redhead up and onto her dick, all without breaking that kiss. Which wasn't easy, as Clary almost broke it again during the penetration, but Izzy followed her lips with her own, again grinning into it.

Meanwhile Clary was whimpering, moaning, and crying into it as she was slowly pushed further down onto the dick. To be fair it was very much the same speed she would have used by choice, but it was so incredibly hard for Izzy to be 'manhandling' her like that. Which for better or for worse was brought to an end when Clary came to rest down on Izzy's lap, the brunette allowing the redhead to just rest there for several long seconds, while they continued making out. Then Izzy broke the kiss, grinned wickedly, and bought the fingers which had just been inside of Clary up to her lips, slowly pushing them inside and moaning as she tasted the pussy cream covering them. God, it was so hot, Clary feeling like she would cum just from watching it. Or was that the cock in her cunt? Probably both.

More importantly in that moment it was Izzy's cock. Sure, it wasn't flesh and blood, but in that moment it was pure Izzy, touching her deeper than ever before, which was a very erotic, vivid and wonderful thought for Clary as she continued enjoying the show her girlfriend was putting on. She then kept that in mind as they kissed again, and Izzy gently encouraged her to start bouncing up and down. Which was exactly what she did. Oh yes, Clary bounced up and down on Izzy's cock, moaning happily into her girlfriend's mouth as whatever mild discomfort there may have been initially from taking a dildo that size into her pussy was completely overwhelmed with pure pleasure. The pure pleasure of having her girlfriend inside her like never before.

Izzy also moaned in pure pleasure, and not just for the heaven of fucking Clary Fray like never before. That was certainly a big part of it, as was the fact that her girl was bouncing up and down in front of her while their bodies were pressed firmly together so she could really enjoy that movement. And the kissing. She certainly couldn't forget the kissing. But Izzy had been expecting all that stuff. Looking forward to it. Fantasising about it. What she hadn't been anticipating was just so effective the other end of the dildo bashing against her clit would be. Sure, it couldn't compare to being on the receiving end of the cock, or Clary's mouth, but it was still really something. Something which would ultimately make her cum, especially when combined with everything else.

Of course Izzy was going to make sure that was a very, very long time yet. At the very least she was determined to make Clary cum multiple times before, ideally outdoing any of the boys she allowed inside her before. Which Clary had admitted to her wasn't that many, which was a relief. Not because Izzy couldn't outdo anyone, but because she didn't like the thought of anyone else touching her Clary. Which she had to admit was pretty rich, considering she had been a million miles away from virginal when they first got together, but Izzy just couldn't help it. There was just something about this girl which made her feel possessive, prompting her to do things like break the kiss and bite down on Clary's neck, marking her territory.

Clary loved it when Izzy marked her territory. Sure things like biting and scratching her nails into her skin hurt, but they provided an extra level of thrill. Sometimes Clary wondered if she should be worried about that, but never during sex. No, when they were actually in the heat of the moment Clary just tilted her head to give Izzy more access, and cried out loudly in a way which showed that she approved. She would also stroked Izzy's back, which she would do now if her hands weren't still secured by those damn handcuffs. Which honestly was becoming more annoying than hot, as Clary just wanted to be able to touch her lover, as being denied was frustrating as it took away some of the intimacy.

Thankfully Izzy someone made up for that by sliding her hands all over Clary's body, and sometimes just holding her. At first the latter was enough, but at the same time she was very grateful when Izzy started to concentrate on the former, especially as she began squeezing her butt and particularly her boobs, just like Clary had done when the roles were reversed. Izzy even bent her head down to take one of those nipples into her mouth again and suck on it, once again making Clary cry out joyfully. She then repeated the process with the other nipples, kissing her way back and forth over the flesh surrounding them as the redhead continued eagerly bouncing up and down on the brunette's dick.

For a few long minutes all was right with the world, and selfishly Clary wished they could stay like this forever. Oh yes, Clary Frey want to spend eternity with Isabel Lightwood as deep inside of her as she possibly could be, and touching what felt like every single part of her body, making the newcomer to the Shadow World feel more happy than she could have ever imagined being. But sadly nothing this good could possibly last forever, and Clary felt a growing need for more. A need to cum, which she knew she could only avoid for so long. Although that didn't stop her from trying. Especially as the usually inpatient Izzy had lasted so long. Of course she was just fighting the inevitable, and eventually that urge just became too overwhelming to ignore.

"Izzy! Please..." Clary whimpered softly at first, but gradually increasing the volume as she became more desperate, "Please, fuck me! Ooooooooh yesssssssss, fuck me! Ohhhhhhhh, please? Please? Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME! Oh please, mmmmmmm, Izzy, oh God! I need it! Please give it to me! Please, please, pleassssssseeeeeee!"

"But I am." Izzy grinned wickedly against Clary's tits, before lifting her head and asking with false innocence, "I am fucking you. Mmmmmm, I'm fucking my girl so good, making her whimper, moan and scream for me, ohhhhhhh, just like I did for her when the roles were reversed. But if my kinky little Clary wants more, she knows what she has to do to get it..."

Clary gulped softly, took a deep calming breath, and then obliged, "Please Izzy, fuck me hard! Ohhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddddd yessssssssss, fuck me as hard as you can! Fuck me and make me cum! Mmmmmm, make me cum on your cock! Please Izzy, I wanna cum on your big girl cock. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss, fuck me! Fuck me and make me cum for you! Please? Oh please fuck me good, and hard, and deep, ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk, fuck me, fuck me and make me cum! Oh Izzy! Oh fuck! Oh my God, ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkk yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, fuckkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeee, oh God!"

While Clary was still blathering Izzy smiled wickedly and told her girl, "Well, since you asked so nicely..."

Even though she vaguely heard that, and more importantly was very aware of Izzy giving her what she wanted, Clary tried her best to continue begging for as long as she possibly could, just in case Izzy decided to deny her simply for not continuing. Of course inevitably she just became completely incoherent, but at that stage she couldn't really keep her mouth shut as Izzy was sending her over the edge of orgasm over and over again. And the entire time she got to stare into that beautiful face, and see it smiling back at her, the two girls sharing this wonderful moment together, making Clary's climaxes that much more powerful. Or more accurately, both of their climaxes that much more powerful, as Clary knew from experience what kind of effect that harness could have on the wearer.

Oh yes, Izzy was going to cum. That was inevitable, but she wanted to hold herself back for as long as possible so she could maximise Clary's pleasure. It was a sacrifice she was used to making for her lovers, as she prided herself on being a giving lover, but this was a lot harder than she thought it would be. The other end of the harness bashing against her clit was even more effective now they were into the hard fucking, and the sheer mental high of not only fucking the beautiful and infamous Clary Frey with a cock strapped around her waist, but actually make her tremble from orgasm in her arms was truly mind blowing. Luckily Izzy now had plenty of practice resisting that particular high, even if it was perhaps harder than ever before. And of course, she just had to make it harder on herself.

At first it was kind of bearable when she was simply thrusting upwards into Clary's cunt, and pulling and pushing her girlfriend faster up and down her cock. The latter thing wasn't even that important after a while, because Clary was slamming herself up and down of her own accord, doing more than half of the work for Izzy, even if that meant the redhead was the one bashing the other end of the dildo into the brunette's clit, a.k.a. so it was Clary Frey who was technically fucking Isabelle Lightwood. Then Clary ran out of steam, leaving it to Izzy to continue the pussy pounding by just continuously thrusting upwards, but given the angle that just wasn't hard enough for her.

So she flipped their positions so she was pinning her precious Clary to the bed, Izzy barely having the presence of mind to undo the handcuffs so she wasn't putting her girlfriend in an uncomfortable position. As her hands were then briefly free Clary wrapped them around Izzy, along with her legs, which was wonderful, but Izzy just couldn't resist taking the time to restrain her Clary's hands to the bed post just to give it that extra bit more of a kink. Which clearly annoyed the other girl, but even more importantly it turned her on, which was the whole point. For a while Izzy was even able to push Clary's legs onto her shoulders, so her fellow Shadowhunter was helpless beneath her, and just had to take everything she had to give her, which was a lot. In fact, Izzy gave Clary everything she had to give her.

Even when it became just too much for Izzy and she came wonderfully hard she powered through it and the several more orgasms that followed just so that she could make Clary cum some more, and maybe more importantly extend this wonderful moment. Unfortunately at that point she was running on fumes, and inevitably collapsed down onto the body of the other girl, where the two of them lay in a sweaty heap for a few long minutes. Then Izzy started kissing Clary's neck, then chest, then face, and then finally after caressing that beautiful face for a few long seconds she kissed Clary's lips. All of which was welcomed, first with happy giggles, then groans, and then finally lips, the two girls becoming lost in a passionate kiss for a few long moments, before Izzy broke it and started stroking her face again.

Then Izzy asked with a confidence smirk, "So, can I top you like that again?"

"Maybe." Clary smirked back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Clary Fray had to be literally the luckiest girl in the world to be dating Isabel Lightwood. Which was something Clary constantly thought for multiple reasons, including Izzy's smile, her ability to make Clary smile, her kind heart, and just how passionately she defended the people she loved. Those really were the most important reasons to her, but she would be flat out lying if she didn't constantly think how lucky she was to be dating this goddess because of her amazing body. Which was also why she was constantly thinking how hot Izzy was, and sexy, and all kinds of kinky thoughts about her. Perhaps worst of all, she could just get lost in staring at her girlfriend for what felt like an eternity, often getting caught by her, or worse their friends, in the process.

Of course Izzy had always known when Clary was staring at her, and now she knew without a doubt it was out of love or lust she often played into it, leaning over to show off her sinfully low cleavage, or bending over to wiggle her big juicy ass literally right in front of Clary's face. Thankfully she was at least kind of subtle about it in public, but in private, oh God, once they were in private Izzy would relentlessly tease Clary about it, making the tiny redhead blushed. Although admittedly this more often than not led to amazing sex, so was hard to be too upset about it. Today would be a perfect example of that, even if it embarrassed Clary more than ever before, as Izzy pointed out how something which had become Clary's obsession lately.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Izzy purred in her girlfriend's ear.

"No! I, I... I mean, maybe? I, I..." Clary stammered.

"Shhhhhh, relax." Izzy soothed, "You don't have to tell. But there's something on that wonderful little mind of yours, so feel free to share."

There was a long pause, then Clary admitted quickly, "I want to play with your ass!"

Turning her full attention to her girlfriend Izzy smiled wickedly, then asked, "How? Do you want to spank me? Rim me? Butt fuck me with our strap-on?"

Having Izzy list out those things casually made Clary blushed, but they also caused her to relax a little bit and asked with only a little disappointment in her voice, "Oh? So you've done this stuff before?"

"Nope." Izzy shook her head, before explaining, "It's just a lot of guys have tried to talk me into it. Like, literally every guy I've dated. And honestly, I'm kind of surprised you haven't asked yet. Given just how kinky you are."

"Oh..." Clary blushed.

Then Izzy quickly added, "Actually, I was kind of hoping you'd ask."

"Really?" Clary beamed excitedly.

"Well, yeah..." Izzy admitted with a soft smile, "I've always been curious about that stuff, you know? And it felt like I should at least try it, being a bad girl in all. But it couldn't be with just anyone. It had to be someone special. And no one has ever been as special to me as you are."

"Yeah?" Clary grinned.

"Yeah." Izzy nodded with another soft smile, "And besides, this isn't exactly out of nowhere. I mean, we are trying new things. And you've been staring at my ass since we met."

"Oh." Clary blushed, "You noticed, huh?"

"Erm, yeah." Izzy chuckled, before frowning, "Wait, did you actually think you were being subtle? Really? Oh Clary... Alec knew, and he's normally clueless unless someone's literally drooling over me. Or him."

"Oh God." Clary groaned.

"Well, he notices when it's Jace. And Magnus, of course." Izzy said thoughtfully.

"Are we talking a little drool, or..." Clary asked nervously.

"Almost." Izzy sing-songed, before quickly adding, "Joking! You were fine. There were heart eyes though. It was cute. It is cute, and flattering, and I love it."

The two girls shared a smile, then Clary frowned, "Wait, if you noticed me staring, then why didn't you ask me out? Why did you wait for me to do it?"

"Because I didn't want to blow my chances with you." Izzy explained simply, "You seemed curious, but I can come on a little strong when I switch from casual to aggressive flirting."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Clary smirked.

"Besides, it's so much fun making you blush. And I didn't want to rush this." Izzy said, softly smiling as she intertwined Clary's hands with hers, then pulled the other girl firmly against her body and softly asked her, "And I happen to like how things turned out."

"Me too." Clary smiled, leaning in to gently kiss her girlfriend.

For a few long seconds Izzy allowed them to linger in that moment, then she grinned, "So, are you going to play with my ass, or what?"

"Is that an official invitation?" Clary chuckled.

"Why? Do you need a more explicit one?" Izzy smirked.

"Well, if you're offering?" Clary replied softly, and hopefully.

With one of those wicked smirks of hers Izzy pulled back and started to give the kind of striptease which probably made Clary literally drool, and her girl was too nice to say anything about it. Or it amused her too much. Whatever the case this striptease was even more captivating as Izzy spent most of it with her back to Clary, wiggling that amazing ass in her direction and then slowly revealing it to her. Then Izzy closed the distance between them again and gave her another kiss, this one much longer than the last as she was clearly trying to put Clary at ease. And take off the redhead's clothes too, but honestly she was so distracted from that kiss Clary barely noticed. Not until Izzy pulled back and grinned widely at her.

"So, where do you want me?" Izzy purred. Clary took a calming breath, then walked over to the bed, sat down and patted her knee, causing Izzy grin widely, "Really?"

"You offered to take a spanking, didn't you?" Clary pointed out.

"For a start." Izzy grinned again.

"Right." Clary blushed again, before firmly ordering, "Then bend over my knee."

"Yes Mistress." Izzy chuckled with delight as she quickly moved to do as she was told.

Somehow Izzy managed to stretch across the room and bend over Clary's knee with more confidence and ease than Clary had ever thought herself capable of, and she wasn't about to be the one being spanked. True, given their role as Shadowhunters this probably wouldn't be even half as painful as some of the things Izzy had endured, but it was still impressive. Not that Clary could dwell on that when the most heavenly bottom was being presented to her. No, she was too busy reaching out a trembling hand to touch that work of art. Which was ridiculous, as she'd touched it many times it before, but she couldn't help feeling nervous in this moment. Luckily that didn't last much longer.

Izzy thought it was adorable that Clary was somehow nervous, especially given their current positions. If anything Izzy should be the one who was nervous, although not because pain was just a normal part of her life as a Shadowhunter. Admittedly that was a factor, as was the fact that she trusted Clary not to really hurt her, but the main reason she wasn't nervous was she didn't want to freak out her inexperienced girlfriend. Then again Clary had suggested their previous kinky activity, and given her reactions the other girl seemed only too happy to indulge in this particular kink. Which was great, because instead of being nervous Izzy found herself very excited by the whole thing.

So much so she was actually disappointed when Clary didn't immediately start beating her butt. Which if she was honest she totally saw coming, as Clary wasn't the type to immediately jump to the hard stuff. And truth be told, it was for the best. Izzy loved a bit of teasing. Mostly giving, but if she was in the right mood she could enjoy receiving it too. And given this was not the first time for them it would have been ashamed to rush things, especially when it was so much fun having Clary's little hand sliding all over her backside, squeezing and fondling it in the way that she would never have let anyone else do. In a way which almost made Izzy feel like Clary was treating her ass like a butcher with a piece of meat, slowly testing just how juicy and tender it was, the thought making Izzy chuckle with delight.

Then just when she was about to push Clary to hurry up her girlfriend suddenly raised her hand and bought it hard down upon her butt, making Izzy cry out loudly. Mostly because of the suddenness of it, which was thankfully proven as Izzy was able to control herself better with the following strikes. Although even then she had underestimated just how painful this would be. Or at least, how hard Clary would hit her. But honestly, Izzy kind of liked it. And she even found herself liking the feeling of being bent over Clary's lap like a naughty child. Which maybe shouldn't be a surprise, as she loved everything with Clary, but her favourable reactions surprised even herself.

When previously imagining this Izzy had figured it would be a fun, gentle spanking. That they would laugh and giggle as Clary smacked her ass a few times before they got down to more fun activities. Instead right from the start Clary's strikes were firm, and easily hard enough for the sound to echo around the room, and make Izzy's juicy cheeks jiggle from the impact of flesh on flesh. Which again, was just something else Izzy found herself enjoying. Although the best part was how much Clary was clearly enjoying this, as there was nothing more important in Izzy's life then pleasing the woman she loved, the brunette spending most of the next few minutes looking over her shoulder and the gleeful redhead working over her behind.

Clary meant to start out slow and gentle, but she just couldn't resist putting everything she had into that first strike. When that made Isabel Lightwood's big booty jiggle like a big bowl of jelly, and created such a satisfying sound, Clary just couldn't resist doing it again, and again, and again. If anything she somehow found a way to smack Izzy's ass harder, creating even more jiggle and satisfying noises, in the latter's case not just the collision of flesh on flesh but the little cries she was able to squeeze out of her girl. And then as she was both impressed and annoyed by how little noise Izzy was making Clary spanked her even harder, and more importantly more frequently.

Eventually her hand was like a blur, making those meaty cheeks constantly jiggle for her, and the mighty Isabel Lightwood was consistently crying out in mostly pain, but somehow there was an undertone of pleasure to it, which again was both impressive and annoying. Which just pushed Clary to continue as Izzy's cheeks slowly turned bright pink and then a light red. She wanted to go even further, but by sheer accident their eyes locked and Clary suddenly had a moment of clarity, making her feel incredibly guilty about what she had just done to her girlfriend. Which resulted in her abruptly stopping, and then cautiously began to try massage some of the pain away while biting her lip nervously, expecting Izzy to be upset.

"Are, are you okay?" Clary stammered, "Did I hurt you?"

Izzy smirked, and raised an eyebrow, "Wasn't that kind of the point?"

"No." Clary blushed, "I never want to hurt you Izzy. Ever. It's just..."

"I liked it." Izzy confessed quickly, getting Clary out of her own head with a reassuring smile as she continued, "I liked it, okay? It was fun. And I definitely want to do it again."

"Yeah?" Clary smiled.

"Yeah." Izzy confirmed, adding quickly, "As long as I get a turn."

"Oh." Clary blushed.

"And you kiss it better." Izzy smirked.

Returning that smirk Clary ordered, "Hands and knees. Centre of the bed."

"Oooooooh, yes Mistress Clary." Izzy cheeked as she slowly did as she was told.

Watching Izzy move gingerly, and of course continuing to stare at that battered butt, had Clary feel even more guilty, but at least she had the chance to make it right. Or at least, make it a little better by worshipping that beautiful booty like she had wanted to ever since she first saw it. Oh yes, Clary could remember her first night after meeting Isabel Lightwood and getting herself off so hard thinking about sliding her lips all over that amazing body. When she actually had the nerve to go for it Clary was relieved to learn that Izzy was only too happy to let her, but it was only now that she had the nerve to do something this naughty. To prepare for something naughtier, no less. But that didn't stop her from just staring at the amazing ass long enough to make her girlfriend impatient.

"Are we doing this, or what?" Izzy whined.

Clary smirked, "Just admiring the view."

"Well, it is a really nice view." Izzy grinned proudly, wiggling her ass proudly, and enticingly, "Mmmmmm, but come on Clary, stop admiring and start kissing. And licking. Mmmmmm, and fucking. Oooooooh yessssss, do whatever you want to me Clary! I'm yours! Mmmmmm yesssssss, so please Clary, get kinky with me! Please? Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, that's it my Kinky Little Clary, oh fuck!"

As Izzy continued the encouragement Clary slowly got down behind her and after pausing for a few long seconds mostly to taunt the other girl the redhead pulled the brunette's cheeks apart with both of her hands so she could have all the access she wanted. With the same movement she pressed her tongue against Izzy's pussy then slid it upwards right through her crack, causing the more experienced Shadowhunter to cry out joyfully. Izzy continued letting out those wonderful sounds, and of course giving Clary encouragement, although the inexperienced Shadowhunter barely heard it as she was too busy giving her all to the rim job. Mostly because she had no idea what she was doing.

Izzy was sure if she didn't love Clary so much she would absolutely hate her for her supernatural ability to pick things up so quickly. Well, admittedly not now, because now she was definitely receiving the benefit of that skill. Oh yes, before Izzy even had a chance to give her some pointers Clary was doing a masterful job at rimming her, beginning by teasing her butt hole by licking the full length of her ass crack and then slowly shortening the length of her licks until she was just lapping away at Izzy's back door. Which was right where Izzy wanted her right now, something she made clear through gasps, whimpers and moans of pure delight as little Clary Fray tongued her ass hole. Then of course Izzy regained the ability to talk, and thus give more verbal encouragement.

"Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, eat me, eat my ass, ooooooooh Clary!" Izzy cried out joyfully, already beginning to push her ass back against that tongue, "Yesssssss, oooooooooh yessssssss, munch my fucking butt! Oh Clary! Clary! By The Angel, mmmmmm, tongue me just like that! Just like that, ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk! Tongue fuck my back door Clary! Get that tongue deep in my big ass! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, get it as deep as you can. Ohhhhhhh shit, yes do that too, ooooooooh Clary, you're such an amazing butt muncher! Oh yeah, no one's ever munched my butt this good. Oh Clary, mmmmmm, I love you! Mmmmmm yessssssss, ooooooohhhhhh Clary!"

Again without needing to be told Clary swirled her tongue around Izzy's most private hole as well as simply licking it up and down, doing that for what felt like an eternity before finally trying to push her tongue inside that forbidden hole. Which was as far as Izzy had gone before. Well, that and a finger, which she didn't count. No, as far as Isabel Lightwood was concerned she was still very much an anal virgin, and was really looking forward to giving up that particular cherry to her precious Clary Frey. However if that was going to happen they were going to need to do more preparation than this, as proven by the fact that the redhead was barely able to get any of her tongue into the brunette's booty, and the little she did get was a testament to her perseverance.

Which was why Izzy did her best not to complain when Clary got up and retrieve the equipment necessary to give her a deep hard anal pounding. Namely their strap-on and some lubricant. Izzy kind of wished that Clary let her prepare the toy with her mouth, like they normally did before one of them use that thing to fuck the other's pussy, but she was also grateful that her girl was making sure she was thoroughly prepared for this. And that Clary did it right in front of her, pulling on one hell of a show in the process. Then she slowly knelt behind her again, pressed a finger against Izzy's virgin butt hole and slowly, oh so slowly, pushed it inside, causing both girls to cry out loudly.

"Oh Izzy!" Clary gasped.

"Oh Clary." Izzy parroted with a loud sound of her own.

The difference was that Clary's sound was of pure pleasure in amazement while Izzy couldn't stop herself from letting out a sound of pain and even surprise. Which of course made Clary hesitant, so Izzy had to push herself back against the finger invading digit to show she was okay to continue. Luckily Clary got the hint and pushed that finger all the way up to the knuckle inside Izzy's butt, and then began to pump it in and out of her most private hole. Eventually Clary even added a second finger, mostly because by that point Izzy was having a very positive reaction to it, as this slow and gentle treatment caused her ass to relax and start enjoy being violated, just as she suspected it would. Yet sadly this wasn't obvious enough for sweet little Clary Fray.

"Are, are you sure about this?" Clary stammered nervously.

"Yes!" Izzy exclaimed, a little annoyed and she almost pointed out that technically this was Clary's idea. Instead she softened her tone, looked over her shoulder and grinned seductively and wiggled her big booty while begging, "Please Clary, fuck my ass. Fuck my tight little virgin butt hole! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh, like I said, I've been saving it for someone special, and no one could possibly be more special to me than you. So do it, mmmmmm, butt fuck me Clary! Please? Stick that big dick of yours up my butt, and make it yours. Oh yes, I like that. Ass fuck me Clary! Take that virgin ass hole and make it yours! All yours! Mmmmmm yesssssss Clary, pop my anal cherry and, ah fuck!"

Clary was stunned into silence by her girlfriend actually begging to be butt fucked, and wiggling that butt for her. So stunned that it was a few long seconds before she actually obeyed, and when she did so it was a struggle for Clary to keep her hands from shaking as with one hand she gently pulled one of Izzy's ass cheeks aside to give her better access, and with the other hand she guided her strap-on against her target. She then took a calming breath before slowly pushing forwards, biting her lip as she watched Izzy's ass hole slowly open for her wide enough for her dick to slide through that tight little anal ring and into Izzy's butt, making it official. She, Clary Fray, had just taken Isabel Lightwood's anal virginity.

For a few long seconds that fact and what she'd just seen echoed in Clary's mind, and then she slowly began pushing forwards again, more out of primal instinct and/or desire then any conscious thought. Only then was she woken from her haze as she became dully aware of Izzy softly crying out. Suddenly she vaguely remembered Izzy crying out while losing her butt cherry, Clary only realising it now as she had been too preoccupied at the time with the incredible sight in front of her. Which made her feel incredibly guilty, and she opened her mouth to ask Izzy if she wanted to stop, only to hesitate. Because surely Izzy had to know that all she had to do was say the word and Clary would stop immediately, or at least stretch her out a little more, but she didn't, so for better or for worse Clary continued.

That selfish decision amplified Clary's guilt, but she just couldn't help herself. She knew it was wrong and perverted, but again, Izzy's ass was just so sexy, and had never looked better than when stretching for a dildo. Izzy had never looked better than when she was on all fours allowing Clary to violate her most private hole, a large cock strapped around the redhead's waist slowly disappearing into the brunette's butt hole, her wonderful girlfriend doing this just to please her. God, just when Clary didn't think she could love Izzy anymore than she did something like this for her, and she just fell in love with her all over again. And while Clary was still scared about returning the favour, this indescribable moment felt as if it would be worth it, and that feeling only got stronger when the anal penetration was complete.

It didn't seem like it should be possible but Clary's thighs came to rest against Izzy's meaty cheeks, announcing every inch of that cock was now buried in the other girl's butt. Her cock! Clary had a cock and it was buried in another girl's butt. Her girlfriend's butt! Clary Fray had buried every single inch of her big strap-on cock inside Isabel Lightwood's virgin butt! Which echoed in her mind for what was probably several long minutes, which was probably for the best given what Izzy was having to get use too. Then to Clary's surprise, and tremendous delight, Izzy started begging again, and while it wasn't as bold as before she chose to take it as a positive sign, and happily gave Izzy what she asked for.

"Clary... fuck me." Izzy asked weakly, then forcing herself to use more words, "Fuck my ass! Oh fuck, my virgin ass! Fuck it! Ah shit, ass fuck me, aaaaaahhhhh fuckkkkkk!"

Izzy struggled to talk, or even think, coherently as she felt like she had a telephone pull up her butt, and she was rendered completely speechless when Clary slowly pulled her hips back, pulling some of the dildo out of her ass. Which was a relief, although Izzy was also filled with a weird feeling of emptiness. Both feelings were fleeting as Clary pushed forwards again, stuffing Izzy's ass with every inch of the strap-on and then repeating the process, officially starting to give Izzy her first ever butt fucking. Oh yes, she was officially getting her virgin butt fucked, and it was by little Clary Fray, the girl she had fallen hopelessly in love with over a short period of time, which filled Izzy with great delight.

That feeling confirmed that Izzy had made the right decision by saving her anal cherry for someone special. She had come close to giving in and letting a few of those guys she had dated casually through her back door, but it could have never compared to this. Hell, despite the intense pain of the initial anal penetration Izzy enjoyed it simply for the fact it was her precious Kinky Little Clary doing it, and that went double for the rest of the ass stuffing. Or at least that's what Izzy had initially thought, and later she decided that had a lot to do it. But to her surprise it wasn't the entire truth. Not considering what she felt shortly after the butt fucking officially began.

She had trouble believing Clary hadn't just come up with another Rune or something given just how quickly the discomfort faded, but eventually Izzy had to face the truth, that apparently she was a natural butt slut, with an ass which was literally made for fucking. Something which Kinky Little Clary had figured out before she had, making Izzy even more delighted. Which was the same way she felt about this revelation. Oh yes, Izzy could definitely live with being a butt slut if it meant she got pleasure like this. Especially if Clary was the one giving it to her. Yes, Izzy could be Clary's butt slut, and Clary could be hers, the two of them exchanging this incredible pleasure over and over again so they could live in not only lesbian bliss, but anal lesbian bliss.

Of course the downside to thinking of such things was that soon while Clary was giving her wasn't quite enough, and while Izzy tried, she just couldn't stop herself from begging for more, "Harder Clary! Fuck me harder, mmmmmmm yesssssssss, fuck my ass harder! Fuck it as hard as you can and make me cum! Yessssssss, make me cum like a little anal slut with a dick in my ass! Ohhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhh, oh Clary, fuck me Clary! Fuck me hard and make me your litle anal slut! Please? Oh please, ooooooooh please, my Kinky Little Clary fuck me, fuck my butt harder, ooooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss, pound my big fat ass and make me your anal loving whore! Make my ass yours, mmmmmm, all yours!"

"You want it? You do it!" Clary challenged, suddenly pulling out of Izzy's ass and then lying down on her back, "You want it harder? You want to cum? Mmmmmm, you wanna get butt fuck nice and hard, oooooooh, be my butt slut? My little anal whore? Huh? Well then ride me! Come on Izzy, ride me hard! Ohhhhhhhh yessssssss, ride me Izzy. Ride my dick with your butt! Oh God, that's so hot!"

As soon as Clary was lying down Izzy practically jumped on top of her and slammed her ass down on her dick. Sadly it wasn't quite that easy, and Izzy had to spend a few long seconds lining herself up properly and then a few more seconds pushing herself down on the dildo, except the latter of which was wonderfully pleasurable, unlike the initial anal penetration Izzy crying out with pure joy. Then when Izzy finally had every inch of that big dildo up her butt again the two girls exchanged a wicked smile with each other, and then Izzy started to ride the dick. She started riding it harder, and harder, and harder, with her apparently extremely slutty ass, until a series of hard slaps and a surprisingly demanding command stopped her.

"Stop, stop, STOP!" Clary yelled, smacking Izzy's ass harder each time, "I didn't give you permission to make yourself cum. Not yet. I said ride me, so ride me. That's it, mmmmm, good girl."

If a man had spoken to her that way Izzy would have probably kick his ass, unless she was in an intensely submissive mood. It would have to be pretty intense, like the mood she was in right now, although Izzy could have never imagined this, because fuck, she had never felt so submissive. By The Angel, she felt like a bitch. Clary's bitch! Oh yes, in that moment Izzy totally felt like Clary's bitch, or more accurately her anal loving bitch, a title which at the moment Izzy would happily have tattooed on her body where anyone could see it. Yes, in that wonderful moment she was totally Clary's submissive little butt bitch, and like a good bitch Izzy did as she was told, slowing down her pace back to what it was when Clary had been the one giving it to her.

This clearly pleased Clary, who gave her a beaming smile which made Izzy preen with delight. Then Clary gently tangled her fingers in her hair, and then roughly pulled her down into a kiss. Or maybe Izzy leaned down for it. It was a little hard to tell, all Izzy knew was that in that moment she needed a kiss, and she got it. Although unlike their other kisses it was one where she let Clary have complete control, like she did over every other part of her body at that moment, Clary's hands sliding all over her as she bounced up and down her cock. It all just intensified the submission Izzy had already been feeling, and made her so proud of Clary, and if possible even more in love with her than she was before.

"Please, please let me cum!" Izzy eventually whimpered, then of course becoming more bold with her words, "Please Clary, give me permission to cum for you! Mmmmmm yessssssss, cum with a nice big cock up my ass! Oooooooooh yesssssssss, fuck me! Oh please fuck me! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, fuck me hard or let me do it, I don't care, just give me the honour of cumming for you, mmmmmm ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhh, cumming while getting ass fucked! That's what I want, oh Clary, please give it to me. Please? Fuck my ass as hard as you can and make it yours! All yours! Oh my ass, ohhhhhhhh, I need it fucked, ooooooooh, fucked hard, oh Clary! My Kinky Little Clary! Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

While Izzy frantically begged for what it felt like she desperately needed Clary cruelly chuckled and slid the tip of her cock up and down Izzy's ass crack. Normally Izzy loved a little teasing, but it was just too much, and tears of frustration and desperation was sliding down her cheeks by the time she finally got what she wanted, Izzy quickly becoming incoherent as Clary slowly stuffed her ass with cock again. When her ass was fully stuffed Clary pushed Izzy's hands away from her meaty cheeks and began slapping them with her thighs, screwing the dildo in and out of Izzy's butt hole in the process. Then she began increasing the pace, giving Izzy the greatest pleasure she had ever known. And that was before she even came.

When she did finally cum Izzy was on the verge of swearing off topping so she could become Clary's full-time bottom. Her bitch. Oh yes, Izzy wanted to be her girlfriend's submissive bitch, a feeling which only intensified when she experienced her first anally induced orgasm. Fortunately she could barely get a coherent word out at the time, because deep down she knew she wanted to top Clary again and return the favour. To take Kinky Little Clary's virgin ass. But for now Isabel Lightwood was consumed by nothing but submissive ecstasy as she easily had the most intense climaxes of her life, Clary fucking her through so many of them they completely melted her mind until there was nothing in her world but pure pleasure.

Clary had thought she would never feel more dominant than the moment she buried every inch of her dick into Isabel Lightwood's virgin ass, but she had been wrong. So wonderfully wrong, because this, this was better. This was Clary never feeling more powerful or dominant in her entire life, because she had the bad ass Isabel Lightwood bent over in front of her, her meaty cheeks jiggling like jelly and the sound of flesh smacking off flesh almost as loudly as Izzy's screams of ecstasy as Clary brutally violated the other girl's perfect ass over and over again. It was, it was just perfect. Indescribably so. Or at least it would be, if it could only have lasted forever.

Unfortunately she just didn't have that kind of power, and unlike her fellow Shadow Hunter Clary hadn't been training all her life. No, she'd only had a few moments since she turned 18 to build up her stamina, and even though the last one had been filled with kinky sex with the most amazing girl she'd ever met, which included strap-on fucking Izzy's cunt, poor Clary just couldn't keep going. And she certainly couldn't stop herself from cumming. Hell, thanks to the stimulator bashing against her clit, all the build-up and the sheer joy of doing this to Isabel Lightwood meant Clary might have just cum first, and although she was able to power herself through that she wasn't so lucky with the climaxes which followed, eventually leading to her running out of steam.

Just before she started to slow down Izzy started slamming her ass back at her, which almost knocked Clary of balance. Then with a twisted grin she found the adrenaline needed to sodomise Izzy to one more mutual climax for them both, and a couple more for Izzy, and then as much as she didn't want too Clary was forced to slow down. At which point Izzy sped up even more, eventually knocking Clary's legs out from under her somehow, like they were back on the training mats. Clary was understandably startled by this, but then she grinned wickedly as Izzy not only made sure none of the dildo left her butt by rolling back with her, but then she started to anally ride her again, albeit this time in reverse cowgirl.

Only then did Clary realise just how violently Izzy was cumming, making her worried that maybe the other girl had been possessed by some kind of Demon who was a lesbian anal whore in another life. But no, apparently this was Izzy embracing her inner lezzie butt slut, and making sure that perfect ass of hers was thoroughly wrecked, before finally collapsing down on top of Clary, almost knocking them both out in the process. Luckily their heads didn't collide, leaving them both just laying there in a sweaty heap for a few long seconds, before with a groan Izzy rolled off of her, somehow found the strength to walk over to the mirror and admire her handiwork, Clary's mouth falling open in the process as she could look at just what she had done to her girlfriend's bottom.

Whistling with approval Izzy complemented Clary without looking over at her, "Wow, nice work Fray."

"It's... you're..." Clary stammered.

"It's okay, I like it. Mmmmmm, it makes me feel like a slut. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, a nasty little anal slut. Your slut." Izzy beamed at the blushing redhead, then gently pushed, "Could you take a picture? I want a little souvenir to remember this by."

Clary blushed again, and looked away, but gently replied, "Sure."

Izzy then grinned wickedly as Clary grabbed her phone and started taking a few pictures, at first hesitant and blushing, but seeing the brunette's twisted reaction the redhead slowly got into it. Of course Izzy got into it too, gleefully posing in different positions and making the other girl giggle, so by the end they definitely had a collection of souvenirs to remember this by. Not that either of them could possibly forget little Clary Fray taking Isabel Lightwood's anal cherry, but this was certainly a bonus which amplified the fun. Which was why Izzy wordlessly moved back onto the bed, took the phone from Clary, and admired the collection with a wicked grin on her face, and then did something even more wicked.

"By The Angel, mmmmmm, you are one hell of a butt fucker Clary." Izzy beamed, getting the kind of adorable blush she wanted from her girlfriend, before she handed back the phone and lowered her mouth, "Allow me to show you my appreciation."

"Izzy?" Clary's eyes went wide as she guessed what was happening, "Oh my God."

As her girlfriend's words were mostly of amazement and lust Izzy didn't hesitate for a moment to close her eyes and wrap her lips around the dick which had just pummelled her virgin butt. She was actually kind of expecting an unpleasant taste, but figured it would be worth it for the sheer kinkiness of it. However to her surprise and delight it was a lot better than she thought it would be. An acquired taste? Certainly, but Izzy quickly got used to it, and even moaned as she slowly sucked every drop of her anal cream off of the dildo. Which in turn caused Clary to gasp and bite her lip adorably, Izzy opening her eyes just in time to get a better view of that, which made her grin as she began lowering her mouth on the cock.

While the flavour was different the act itself was very familiar to her, and it was very easy for Izzy to work her mouth up and down the shaft, not only taking more of it with every bob of her head but eventually pushing it into her throat. Admittedly she struggled somewhat with this part. She always had, and this cock was wider and longer than the ones she had been used too. However on this special night she was determined to take every single inch down her throat, and although it took a long time it was worth it to see the look of delight on Clary's face, and now that she got every drop of her butt cream. Which was made perfect thanks to Clary lovingly stroking her hair, taking some pictures on her phone again, and eventually providing some verbal encouragement again.

"Oh God Izzy, your so kinky! Mmmmmm, call me Kinky Little Clary all you want, but we both know you're the really kinky one in this relationship. Oh fuck, I can't believe you're going ass to mouth for me right after giving me your anal cherry! Oooooooh yesssssssss, you're such a good girlfriend." Clary beamed, "The best! Oh yes, Isabel Lightwood makes the best girlfriend, mmmmmmm, and cock sucker! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, you're the best Izzy. I love you. I love you so much, mmmmmm, suck my cock, oh yes, suck every drop of your butt cream off of that dick you nasty, kinky little girl. Ooooooohhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk yessssssss!"

Those words had Izzy sucking that cock for about a minute after she had got every drop of her butt cream, then she abruptly moved upwards into a kiss, letting Clary taste her ass on her lips. Most girls would have probably been put off by this, but not her Kinky Little Clary. No, Kinky Little Clary didn't hesitate to kiss back, and even moaned happily, either because of the realisation of what she was doing, or the taste itself. Or maybe it was just the kiss, which lasted several long minutes, before Izzy reluctantly broke it so she could grinned down at her Kinky Little Clary in a way which made it clear she was in trouble, in a good way, and then made her a promise.

"We're definitely going to do that again." Izzy promised, "But next time, your ass is mine."

Clary blushed, but playfully replied, "Maybe..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shadowhunters. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Clary Fray would have described herself as a little kinky and more than a little obsessed with Izzy's butt before she took her girlfriend's anal cherry, but afterwards it was just embarrassing how consumed she became by everything to do with that big beautiful booty. It quickly reached the point that she was neglecting the rest of Izzy's amazing body, with the possible exception of her big boobs, but Clary just couldn't stop herself. She was just hopelessly addicted, and would do anything to get her fix of what she craved, spanking, rimming and fucking the perfect ass of Isabel Lightwood every chance she got. Especially fucking it, as nothing had ever made Izzy cum harder.

Which was easily the main reason that for an entire month Izzy was content with being little Clary's butt slut, bending over and taking whatever the other girl had to give, no matter how sore and used her bottom was. Then just as Clary thought she had completely broken her and now they were constantly fixed into the roles of top and bottom Izzy had approached her about turning the tables, which once again turned the redhead's life upside down. Especially as she had been really getting into the idea of permanently being a top, especially when she got to do such wicked things to Izzy's bottom all the time. Now she found herself fearing Izzy's perhaps inevitable revenge. And yet, a twisted part of her was curious about it. More importantly, she loved Izzy, and would do anything for her. Even this.

Something Clary could no longer hold in, "I love you."

Taken off-guard Izzy stammered, "What?"

"I, I love you." Clary repeated herself nervously, before quickly beginning to ramble, "You don't have to say it back. Not if you're not there yet. Not yet is better than just saying it and not meaning it. I just, I've just loved you for a long time, and I wanted to say it. And I'm sorry if I'm make things weird, I just couldn't keep it in any more, you know? And again, you don't-"

After cutting Clary off with a passionate kiss Izzy pulled back and grinned, "I love you too, you dork."

"Yeah?" Clary grinned.

"Yeah." Izzy confirmed, before gently pushing, "Now take off your clothes and bend over."

"Right." Clary blushed.

"Unless of course you don't want too." Izzy quickly added, "Or you're just not ready, or whatever."

The two girls exchanged a soft and comforting smile, but after what Izzy had just done for her what choice did Clary have but to comply? Besides, she just thought to herself she would do anything for Isabel Lightwood, even this. So Clary slowly took off her clothes and then lay on the bed on all fours and then waited there patiently and did her best to hide her nervousness. She was kind of expecting Izzy to do the same, but annoyingly the other girl seemed content with just enjoying the show, and then admiring the view for a few long seconds. Izzy then crawled onto the bed behind her and gave her ass a gentle smack, making Clary yell out and then look behind her quizzically.

"What? You love spanking me, it seems only right to return the favour, don't you think?" Izzy pointed out with a wicked grin.

"I, I guess." Clary stammered and blushed slightly.

"Good." Izzy beamed, quickly adding, "But if it's too much for you, just tell me, okay?"

"Okay." Clary nodded.

Admittedly that wasn't extremely reassuring, and Clary was just about to repeat herself with more confidence, perhaps even say more, when she felt Izzy grabbing her butt and squeezing it, causing her to gasp softly. Of course Izzy had done this to her now countless times before, but that was while they were in the middle of making out, which was obviously very distracting. Now Clary was very aware of her girlfriend feeling up her butt like a butcher with a piece of meat, which was a weirdly enjoyable feeling. Just like the feeling that followed when Izzy started the spanking properly. Hell, even when it really started getting harder Clary kind of liked it, which seemed to be clear to the other girl.

Izzy wasn't entirely sure that Clary would like this at first, given that lately the other girl had seemed more or content with playing the role of the 'Dom'. And to be fair Izzy had really enjoyed being Clary's little bitch, especially when she tied her up and did naughty things to her bottom. But Izzy wanted to give Clary a taste of her own medicine. Not out of some weird misplaced desire for revenge, but because she wanted to treat the girl she loved to the same kind of pleasure she had been giving her lately. Of course she also wanted to indulge in the kind of pleasure that Clary had been enjoying lately, which did involve taking her time and savouring her dominance over the other girl, and perhaps more importantly appreciating the beautiful view of Clary Fray on all fours with her cute little ass on display for her.

Just like Izzy couldn't resist spending a few long minutes to feel up that cute little butt before giving it it's first hard strike. She didn't immediately follow up with another, instead just following those blows with much lighter ones, partly to ease Clary into this kinky act, and so that she could savour it. Which was also why after half a dozen strikes Izzy went right back to groping that cute little ass, massaging the pain away and making Clary coo softly for her. Or maybe that was her, silently telling Clary it was okay? Either way that gentle treatment seem to do the trick, and the redhead even pushed her bottom back in a small sign she was ready for more, something the brunette was only too happy to give her.

So Izzy gradually increased the frequency and the force of her blows, gradually phasing out the groping in between until she was delivering a constant hard spanking. Just like Clary had done to her when the roles were reversed. Which in it's own way was fun, especially when Clary's butt cheeks turned nice and pink, and the fact that they jiggled for her with every blow, and the cute little cries that her girlfriend let out every so often. Oh yes, there was a lot to love about spanking the mighty Clary Fray. Okay, Izzy didn't like it as much as being on the receiving end, and maybe she was daydreaming about what she was going to do next, but she enjoyed it enough to keep it up for several long minutes, before moving into far more familiar territory.

There was one extra hard spank there at the end, but inevitably Izzy stopped in favour of retrieving one of their strap-ons, this one reasonably small, at least when compared with some of the rest. She then took off her clothes and attach the harness directly in front of Clary, grinning the entire time. Especially when she covered the toy in lube, reminding them both exactly what she was going to do with it. Izzy then walked around and kneel behind her beautiful girlfriend again. Then she licked her lips, bent down and started making up for what she had just done by kissing it better, again causing Clary to make the most wonderful sounds, this time of pure enjoyment. Especially when she pushed her face between those cheeks and really began to properly prepare her.

Clary definitely preferred to be the one giving the spanking, and while there was definitely something to be said for taking one she was grateful when it was over. Especially as she then got to see her beautiful girlfriend take off her clothes, and strap on a dick. The fact that Izzy had covered the toy in lube afterwards, and of course the rim job, was a reminder of what exactly was about to happen to Clary, which admittedly the redhead had misgivings about, but she couldn't deny it felt good, which was proven by the way she cried out with pleasure when the brunette pushed her face in between her cheeks and began lapping away at her most private hole. Something Izzy had already proven she was very, very good at.

Even before Clary had started to push them into doing kinky things together Izzy had rimmed her. She didn't even ask her first, choosing instead to do it while she had been in the middle of fingering Clary on all fours. Not that Clary had protested. In fact far from it, as it had only made her cum that much quicker, and ultimately pushed her into approaching Izzy about the other things she wanted them to do. So feeling Izzy's tongue sliding against her ass hole was definitely a welcome treat now, even if it was a reminder of what was about to happen to her. Especially when Izzy started swirling her tongue around that forbidden hole, and trying to push her way inside it. Not that she got very far, but it may be a different story when she next gave her a rim job.

Then after a few passionate minutes of butt munching Izzy pressed her finger against Clary's butt hole and started gently pushing forwards, that virgin back door slowly opening to allow that finger to be pushed as deep inside it as it would go. Which of course made both girls cry out in mostly pleasure, both from the act itself, and the promise of things to come. To be fair, this wasn't exactly new for Clary, as Izzy had a tendency to push a finger up her butt while eating her pussy, but this was the first time this was the only thing she was doing to her, making it that much more intense. And pleasurable. Yes, Clary might be nervous as hell for this, but it was a very positive sign that she was enjoying it.

She continued enjoying it as Izzy started pumping that finger in and out of her ass hole, eventually adding a second and even a third finger into her back passage to try and loosen her up. Izzy also slid her fingers around inside of Clary's butt, when she was loose back there enough to take such a stretching without too much pain, which in a weird way warmed Clary's heart. It was the weirdest way anyone had ever shown her affection, but that just made it weirdly thrilling. And of course it was Izzy, so Clary could take whatever form of affection she could get from her. God, she loved her so much. Which was why Clary was doing this, proving her love in the most intimate way possible by giving Izzy her most private hole.

Which was why when Izzy asked, "Are you ready babe?"

Even though she was still nervous Clary didn't hesitate to reply, "Yes."

"Yes what?" Izzy pushed with a wicked grin.

Clary blushed, but obediently replied, "Fuck my ass! Please Izzy, fuck my ass and make it yours! All yours! Take my anal cherry! Oh my God!"

"Good girl." Izzy grinned, "Now spread your cheeks for me. Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, spread your cheeks for me, just like I spread mine for you. Show me just how badly you want it."

"Yes Mistress Izzy." Clary cheeked, taking a page out of Izzy's book, even as she did as she was told.

Izzy always thought Clary had a cute little butt, and she hadn't possibly thought it could look cuter than when her girlfriend was on all fours ready for Izzy to fuck her with a toy, or her tongue and/or fingers. But to actually get to watch Clary Fray slowly reach back and spread her butt cheeks, offering up her most private hole as a sacrifice for their pleasure, and more than that, to offer Izzy her anal virginity was something indescribable. It probably shouldn't have been considered cute, but the way Clary did it with such hesitation and nervousness. And fuck, her butt hole was just so cute and fuck-able, and Izzy was about to take it and make it hers, and just, fuck!

For a few long seconds Izzy just stared lustfully at the prize before her, then she gently pressed the tip of her cock against Clary's ass hole and then just left it there so her girlfriend could relax. Having just gone through the experience herself Izzy thought she could make this as easy as possible for Clary. She just hoped that her kinky little Clary ended up being half the butt slut that she was, and considering all the other things Clary was into Izzy was confident that if she wasn't one already Izzy could totally make her a butt slut. More importantly, she could make Clary her butt slut. Oh yes, Izzy love the sound of that, and was determined to make it a reality.

Which was the thought that went through her head as she finally pushed forwards, slowly causing Clary's virgin ass hole to stretch wider and wider until the tip of her dick slid through that tight anal ring and into her girlfriend's previously untouched bottom. Meaning it was official, Isabel Lightwood had just popped Clary Fray's butt cherry, and that her girlfriend's ass was hers. All hers. Oh yes, Izzy's big ass belonged to Clary, and Clary's cute little butt belonged to Izzy, which in that moment felt far beyond perfect for the more experienced Shadowhunter. It was a moment she cherished for several long minutes, before beginning to push forward again.

Just like Izzy had when it was her anal virginity being taken Clary had cried out at the initial anal penetration, which had to be natural. What might be less so was that while Clary whimpered and cried out a little throughout the rest of the anal penetration she never asked Izzy to stop or slow down, and it could be wishful thinking, but Izzy swore she heard a soft little sound of pleasure coming from her girlfriend. Which she hoped was the case, both for Clary's comfort, and because she wanted the woman she loved to be a total slut for butt sex, just like she was. Or more accurately, a total slut for both giving and receiving butt sex, because unsurprisingly ass fucking Clary Fray was just as satisfying as getting ass fucked by her. If not more so.

Clary didn't exactly feel the same way, at least not at first, but that was because her virgin back hole and back passage were being slowly stretched open and filled with a giant strap-on cock. Even the sexually adventurous Isabel Lightwood had struggled in that department. Although to Clary's shame even then she felt a hint of something which felt like pleasure, although at the time she simply dismissed it as being able to put a smile on Izzy's face. Which wasn't exactly easy to see in her current position, but luckily Izzy had the kind of smile which could be seen from space, especially when she was this happy. It was a look Clary was very familiar with receiving from Izzy, which in turn of course made her happy and want to do anything to keep that smile in it's rightful place. Even something as obscene as this.

Then Izzy's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing that every single inch of that dildo was fully entrenched within her rectum. Which Izzy only allowed her maybe a minute to get used to before beginning to pump her hips back and forth, which in turn caused the cock to pump in and out of her ass hole, meaning Clary was receiving a butt fucking for the first time in her life. Oh God, Izzy was fucking her up the ass! Her girlfriend was fucking her virgin ass, and despite how scary that thought had been before now Clary now found it actually quite appealing. Especially because of how happy it seemed to make Izzy, which again, made her happy.

So happy that Clary actually found herself letting out a soft moan of pleasure, which of course caused Izzy to giggle with delight, "That's it Clary, moan for me. Moan while I fuck you in the butt! Mmmmmm yessssss, I knew you were a little butt slut my Kinky Little Clary! Just like me. Oh yes, isn't that great Clary? We can be each other's little butt sluts, fucking each other up the butt whenever we want it. All we have to do is ask. Mmmmmmm, or bend over. Oh yes, all you have to do is bend over for me Clary, and I'll happily give you a butt fucking, just like I knew you'll give it to me, if I ask, mmmmmmm, or bend over. Oh By The Angel, I love my little butt slut girlfriend."

Much to Clary's embarrassment Izzy was right, she had just moaned from getting fucked in the ass like a little butt slut. And as much as she tried to prevent them, and then down play them, Clary just couldn't seem to stop moaning in increasing pleasure as the initial pain and discomfort became a distant memory. Of course those moans made Izzy fuck her harder, and taunt her even more, which just made Clary moan more, and thus the process was repeated over and over again until Clary was blushing as red as her hair. Actually probably more. Then just as she was really starting to enjoy it Izzy suddenly pulled her dick completely out of Clary's butt, and Clary was unable to stop herself from complaining about it.

"Izzy!" Clary whined without thinking.

"What? Turnabout is fair play." Izzy reminded her, dropping down onto her back, and then when her girlfriend just continued to stare at her she gently pushed her, "Come on Clary, you know what to do. Mmmmm yessss, jump on my cock and ride it. Ohhhhhhh yeah, be the good little butt slut that I was for you. And let me see your pretty face while doing it."

While there was hesitation initially it wasn't long before Clary was crawling over into position, not out of some need to return the favour, but because she genuinely wanted that dildo back inside her butt, which felt incredibly empty without it. Fortunately she wasn't left with that feeling for long, as after some awkwardness as she positioned herself right Clary was able to push herself down on the dildo, which this time slid into her loosened ass embarrassingly easy, and caused her to cry out in pure pleasure. Then all of a sudden she was sitting on Izzy's lap with her girlfriend grinning up at her triumphantly, and all Clary could do in return was look bashful, and start riding that dick just like she was told. Just like she wanted too.

Because they seem to be mirroring what had happened when the shoe was on the other foot, or more accurately the strap-on was in the other virgin ass, Clary knew better than to speed up the thrusting too much, and instead stuck to the pace Izzy had been giving her just before she pulled out. Maybe a little more gentle, because as much as Clary wanted to cum she wasn't sure she could face the embarrassment of it. At least not yet. And if she was being honest, she just wanted the sodomy to continue. Especially now she had such a better look at Izzy's face, which she thoroughly enjoyed, once she plucked up the courage to look at it.

When she did Clary was rewarded with a gentle kiss, which slowly turned into a long lazy one as Clary continued bouncing up and down. Then the two girls began switching between gently kissing and staring at each other lovingly while they once again pushed the boundaries of their sexuality in a way which Clary had never felt she could do before. You see, Izzy might call her kinky little Clary, but more accurately she was Izzy's kinky little Clary, as Clary would have never done this with anyone else, but she was so glad she was getting to do it for Izzy. Both because it was wonderfully pleasurable, and because it intensified the bond between them.

Although perhaps it intensified it a little too much, because inevitably Clary felt an urge to cum begin building inside her until it was overwhelming. Which was kind of embarrassing, considering she was abusing her most private hole, but that just made it more intense and enjoyable. So much so that Clary desperately resisted the urge to cum. Or more accurately, resisted the urge to beg to be allowed to cum. After all, it was only fair after what Izzy had done to her. So she resisted until it became painful, then just as it was becoming too much Izzy started whispering loving words of encouragement, which became increasingly graphic, until Clary just couldn't take it any more.

"That's it my Kinky Little Clary, bounce for me." Izzy purred softly, "Mmmmmm, bounce on my big dick. Oooooooh yesssssssss, bounce your cute little ass up and down my dick. Oh fuck, that's so hot! I love watching my Kinky Little Clary bounce up and down my big dick, ohhhhhhhhh, stretching her little back door wide and deep, and getting her ready to cum for me like the little butt slut she is! Ooooooohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, do you want that Clary? Do you want to cum like a naughty little butt slut? Huh? Are you that nasty? Are you that kinky huh? Answer me! Oh yes, I want my Kinky Little Clary to tell me exactly what she wants."

"I, I wanna cum!" Clary admitted with a blush.

"Ah come on my Kinky Little Clary, mmmmmm, you can do better than that." Izzy scolded with a wicked grin.

Clary gulped, closed her eyes, took a calming breath, and then while looking Izzy right in the eye, said is clearly and boldly as she could, "I wanna cum with a dick in my ass! Your dick! Oh Izzy, mmmmmm, please let me cum! I wanna cum for you soooooooo bad, mmmmmmm ooooooooh Gooooooooooddddddddd, I need to cum! I need it! Please give it to me! Please? Oh Please Izzy, mmmmmm, let me cum like a little butt slut! Your little butt slut! Make me your little butt slut Izzy! Make me cum anally and officially turned me into a little butt slut! Oh Izzy, make my ass yours! Please, please, please make your Kinky Little Clary cum for you, so she can be yours in every way. So I can be yours in every way. Oh Izzy! Ohhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkk!"

"I suppose that will do." Izzy grinned, "Go on then, cum! Cum for me Clary! Cum like the kinky little butt slut you are! Oooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssss, cum for me!"

The second she had permission to do so Clary started rapidly increasing the pace until she was using every ounce of the strength she had left to brutalise her own butt hole. Before she could reach her top speed she received her first anally induced climax, which was easily as powerful as any Izzy had ever given her, and maybe even more powerful. It was so overwhelming that she actually paused for a few long seconds to let it wash over her, before redoubling her efforts to get more of that incredible pleasure, pushing herself through incredible climax after incredible climax. Then Izzy started to help, making Clary cum even harder until she couldn't even think coherently, her last coherent thought being the blissfully happy thought that she was officially Izzy's butt slut, and Izzy was hers.

Izzy had been confident that was the case before she made Clary cum, given just how wet her stomach was from pussy cream, and how her girlfriend had trembled and constantly cried out in pleasure on top of her. Hell, she'd even enjoyed it when Izzy had bent her over, although nowhere near as much as when Clary's cum started squirting out of her cunt and directly onto Izzy's stomach, making Izzy chuckle with delight. Oh yes, kinky little Clary was now her little butt slut, a fact Izzy would take advantage of by sodomising the woman she loved in every position possible every single day. And when Izzy was feeling generous, she would let Clary return the favour.

On most days though, kinky little Clary would be her anal loving little bitch, because as much as Izzy loved switching and taking it up her ass Clary's cute little butt deserved daily poundings, and right now Izzy wanted to devote her life to doing nothing but that. Oh yes, forget being a Shadowhunter, all Isabel Lightwood wanted to do was fuck Clary Fray up the ass. Right now Izzy just wanted to fuck this ass, which was exactly what she did. At first it was only gently, thrusting upwards into Clary's butt to make the other girl cum that much harder, but it wasn't long before Izzy started picking up the pace until she was giving Clary everything she had.

For a while they were perfectly in sync, both girls using every ounce of the strength they had left to brutalise Clary's butt hole. However while Izzy had been resting on her butt Clary had been using a lot of strength already, so inevitably she ran out of steam. Luckily for them both Izzy had plenty of energy left, so she took over the sodomy completely, at first holding Clary up while she fucked her in the ass before ultimately flipping them over so she was back on top with little Clary on the bottom, with that big dick still in her bottom. Then after a brief adjustment period Izzy started sodomising Clary just as hard as before, with the same wonderful result. And not just Clary cumming. No, Clary continued staring lovingly at her throughout the now incredibly hard ass sex, and she even wrapped her arms and legs around her in gentle encouragement.

Unfortunately another thing which continued was Izzy's orgasms, because as much as Izzy loved them they were draining her energy when all she wanted to do was fuck Clary's cute little ass forever. Of course that just wasn't possible, as no one had that much stamina. Besides, even if the inside of the harness hadn't constantly been bashing against Izzy's clit the sheer joy of ass fucking cute little Clary alone would have been just too much, Izzy unable to stop herself from having one energy destroying orgasm after another until she collapsed on top of her girlfriend. They then lay there together desperately panting for breath for a few long seconds, before Izzy found the strength to lift her head up so she could look Clary directly in the eye and smile lovingly down at her.

"By The Angel, I love you." Izzy grinned happily.

"I love you too." Clary grinned lazily.

"Prove it." Izzy chuckled, rolling off of Clary and smacking her butt, "Show me that pretty little gape of yours."

Clary cried out with disappointment as the toy was removed from her ass, making her feel horribly empty. Which of course made her blush with embarrassment, and automatically reach back to clutch her aching behind. Then Izzy's words sunk in, and she blushed even more. She also whimpered, and looked up at Izzy pleadingly, who looked on the verge of telling her to forget it, which only sealed Clary's fate. Because of course she wanted to please her girlfriend, and it seemed only right after everything she had done for her. Including this, which admittedly had been Izzy's idea in the first place, but being forced to return the favour was kind of hot, so Clary got up on shaky legs, turned around and bent over so Izzy could admire her handiwork.

"By The Angel... that's so hot." Izzy grinned happily, before pushing, "Spread your cheeks! Give me the best possible look of that gape."

Again Clary blushed, but barely hesitated to do as she was told, nice and slowly, before asking, "Like this?"

"Exactly..." Izzy said softly, admiring the view for maybe a full minute longer before asking, "And can you guess what I want now?"

"Uh-huh." Clary replied softly.

"So do it." Izzy gently pushed, before offering her girl an out, "Unless you don't want to, which I would understand. It is very kinky, even for my Kinky Little Clary."

Which was obviously designed to push her into doing it, as they both really struggled with resisting the urge to rise to a challenge. Also, Clary wanted to do it because it was indeed kinky, which Izzy knew, but it was a very big step. Not quite as big as letting her girlfriend fuck her up the ass, but still pretty big. Then again Clary had not just thought about that, but had literally just had a conversation while bent over and displaying her ass hole while it felt like it was as wide as the Grand Canyon, so it seemed almost natural for the next step to be turning around, getting between Izzy's legs, and taking the dildo which had just taken her butt cherry into her mouth and sucking it clean.

This of course delighted Izzy, who gleefully encouraged, "Yessssssss, that's it my Kinky Little Clary, suck it! Suck your hot little virgin ass off my cock! Oooooooh yesssssssss, that's so hot! You're so hot! Oh fuck Clary, I love you. I love you so much. Mmmmmm, suck my dick, ohhhhhhhh yessssssssss, good girl."

Normally Clary love to hear those words of encouragement, but she was a little preoccupied right now tasting her own butt for the first time on a strap-on dildo. To be fair she had sort of tasted it on Izzy's lips after the other girl had given her a rim job, but this was different, and even more twisted. This was Clary tasting the deepest part of her bowels on a girl cock, and to her relief she found herself truly living up to her little nickname and loving the taste right away. She even moaned softly the first time she tasted her own butt, causing her to chuckle with wicked delight. Although both sounds were drowned out by Izzy continuing to provide commentary.

"Yesssssss, oh yes Clary, take more!" Izzy gleefully encouraged, "Take more of that dick into your hot little mouth! Oh fuck! Get every drop of your ass cream, mmmmmm, just like I do when you fuck my ass. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, it's only fair you return the favour Clary, just like I returned the favour for you by fucking your ass. Oh yes, mmmmmmm, that's my girl. That's my Kinky Little Clary! Suck that cock, oh fuck!"

Initially Clary was too wrapped up in the act itself to really pay attention to those words, but as she began sliding her mouth up and down the dick to get more butt juice she gradually became more aware of what Izzy was saying, which again, caused her to giggle with delight. She also looked up at Izzy, the two girls exchanging a smile, albeit Clary around a big dildo. Then Clary doubled down on sucking the strap-on and trying to push it into her mouth, and down her throat. Which was really, really difficult for her, but all this time of dating Izzy had done her good, because she was just about able to do it. Although as soon as the full length was stuffed into her windpipe she was pulled up into another passionate kiss. Not that she resisted, of course.

In fact it was exactly the opposite, Clary kissing back passionately for several minutes, before breaking it and growling, "Oh baby, I love returning the favour for you. Mmmmmm, and you were so right, we're both little butt sluts. But next time, I wanna be the one to return the favour."

"Whatever my Kinky Little Clary wants." Izzy promised, confident that the near future would be full of even more wonderfully kinky things with this amazing girl.

The End.


End file.
